The Past Mistake
by errorpenname
Summary: [REWRITE] The thing Sasuke commit when he was a teenager, he admitted that it was his past mistake and prayed to all the deities up there to give him one more chance to set thing to the right path. YAOI
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

AN : This is originally "The Past Mistake" from my other account. I decided to rewrite this story and I will focus only to this story. Something I have changed here and there so I hope it will come out better than the previous one. I decided to make a new account and actually I can't remove my other account so I will leave it there.

Warning : This is YAOI. Please leave if you are homophobic. I don't need your review just to tell me how sick I am. I knew it already and why bother to "socialize" with sick people, dear mr/mrs. normal, right? Enjoy~

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - Introduction.**_

It was Monday evening at 4pm, autumn in Tokyo, Japan. A raven hair guy with strong characteristic, wearing a suit, was sitting at one of the infamous shop in Tokyo, Konoha Coffee Shop. Sat there accompany him a cup of black coffee and a laptop. The breeze of autumn blew past the dark-blue bangs as the owner stared at nothing in particular, just some pedestrians and some cars passing by near the coffee shop.

The named was Sasuke Uchiha, 25 years old, the vice president of the Uchiha's Corporation in Japan. It was such a habit, for the past three years to go there after work just to spend two –something- hours there, reminiscing time five years back.

He sighed as he sipped his black coffee. Sat there at the coffee shop made him remembered a certain someone that once filled his so called black, cold, and almost non-existence thing people called heart. He smiled because of his bitter memory, just like how he liked his black coffee whilst staring at the half-empty coffee of his.

He was just from his office, it took sixty minutes drive toward the coffee shop, but he didn't care, as long as he got his black coffee at this coffee shop. It was like a habit, no, a must to drink at this place, the Konoha Coffee Shop. There was no coffee shop that served as good as this place. He had tried all the black coffee at every coffee shop all around Japan, but there was no place could compete with KCS. It was actually not just that reason why he loved to death this coffee shop. The memory itself was a plus for this place, why? It was an accident he met his childhood friend which also the love of his life that he believed again from a long time after being separated for almost ten years. After that, he only got around four or five years something to spend with his love and after that, the person was gone, like the person was being eaten alive by the earth, and completely gone from the face of the earth.

He sometime wondered if was he really in love and nothing else could compete with the KCS or he was just loved the place because of the memory? He shook his head. He remembered the time where he discovered just how in loved he was with the coffee, he even could guess which coffee was from KCS and which one was fake.

It was at three pm, he was in his room at the building of their office. At that time he couldn't move because of something was wrong with his immune he got sick and he just couldn't trust his own body to drive for an hour just for the coffee. So he asked his secretary a favor to buy him a cup from KCS. When the coffee arrived, he took it and drank them. When the liquid touch his lips, it somehow felt so wrong in so many ways. The coffee just felt different to his likes. He remembered how he sent an infamous Uchiha death glare toward his secretary that she almost wet herself by his glare. He was sick and his secretary tried to fool him? Luckily there was his brother, Itachi that had saved her from a fever-Sasuke's rant.

Oh, don't mess with a fever-Uchiha.

Sasuke did not want to drink coffee other than from this coffee-shop. If his secretary or anybody gave him coffee, he would first ask where they bought it. If they lied, he would know immediately, because the taste would be different. That was where he knew that just how in loved he was with the damn coffee.

He always told his secretary to clear his schedule, EVERYDAY, at 3-up to-5 pm. Any request of appointments would be rescheduled, canceled, or the worst would be rejected if the requestor of the said appointment asked for around the time, no matter what.

Nobody dared enough to interfere with Sasuke's "time". Even his father, Fugaku, understood the situation and respected his younger son's privacy. Fugaku knew when Sasuke's "time" would start and when would end. At that time, Fugaku wouldn't make a call to his younger son. If Fugaku wouldn't dare enough to make a call, don't expect anybody to interfere it. Mikoto, his mother, had threatened Fugaku if he ever broke the "rule", she wouldn't forgive him and things along the way.

The one and only person who dared enough to "interfere" was Itachi, his elder brother. Even Itachi wouldn't dare to open his mouth for a question. Itachi would only ask Sasuke if he could join his little brother for a coffee. Surprisingly, Sasuke had agreed but with conditions. _No question ask, don't expect any answer would be said, and enjoy the silence._ _No interruption, all phones must be shut down, _which Itachi accepted the conditions with eyes rolled before he nodded. He also understood why his little brother had started this extreme habit.

Since the certain someone of his little brother had gone from the face of the earth, Sasuke had been in a mental-breakdown mode. He had destroyed all the furniture inside the house with a baseball bat which in turned had made his little brother spent quite a full month in a hospital and a hell long time that he lost count for how long just to "repair" his little brother from the dehydration and blood loss which not also left wounds on his little brother's physically but also mentally.

Five years since the certain someone had gone. The habit itself was started three years ago. Itachi was quite shocked that he thought his strong and I-don't-give-a-fuck-persona little brother actually took two years maybe, to recover from his both physical and mental wounds. Sasuke seemed to be distant after that incident. Which Itachi thought that this person was sure really important to Sasuke that his little brother was willingly to go so far as to do that sort of things which had resulted the incident.

Mikoto asked Sasuke which place Sasuke thought was the most important to him and suggested her son to go to that place and relax. Sasuke had decided that it was the KCS. Mikoto asked her son why? He only smiled bitterly and said that that place was where he met his Angel for the first time after a long time, who until now was nowhere to be found.

The Lost Angel…

Mikoto cried.

She remembered that night when his elder son called and informed her that his younger son was in the hospital. She first didn't believe it and told Itachi to not playing around in the middle of the night. Later then she believed after Itachi said that just when did he lied to her. Immediately her husband and she rushed toward the hospital.

It took a week for Sasuke to wake up after the incident and he still felt a little numb from the blood lost. After waiting for quite "some time", Mikoto told her son how dare that that person toyed with his beloved son's feeling. Mikoto thought somehow it would reduce his son's guilty, which instead Mikoto got an angry Sasuke. Sasuke even dared enough by going so far to dislodge her from the hospital room for saying such things about his love. Mikoto was so shocked that never had he in life do something as far as dislodge his own mother like that. Mikoto believed that this person sure had a strong effect in his life.

Mikoto left the room cried. Fugaku saw this, ready to give Sasuke his pieces of mind just how fool Sasuke was for being not so immature to face things.

_"Look at me and face it like a man. I know about the Uchiha's way of "What Uchiha wants, Uchiha gets" bullshit, doesn't mean you can be this greedy. I never taught my sons like that. You can't have everything in this world. That's just selfish."_ Fugaku said after Itachi explained what had happened toward Sasuke. Itachi and Mikoto nodded silently, agreed with Fugaku's words. Sasuke was just sat there with lowered head. His bangs fell down to hide his pale face, silently ashamed of his own stupid demeanor.

He couldn't believe if love would hurt this much. There was this odd feeling in his chest, it hurt so much, he swears it was like his heart had been stabbed over and over again with the sharpest knife that ever exist. He never cried before. Uchihas don't cry. But his love could make him like a baby. He had been crying so much, he lost count just how much he had been crying, he couldn't believe if his tears were still there.

He sighed to himself and continued sipping his black coffee. When his love was still by his side, they always came to this coffee-shop to just sit there sipping their coffee, and enjoying the evening's wind. After that till now, every time Sasuke had to pay for the bill, the girl at the cashier would ask where the _'other person', _she said that she had missed that person, and she also said that the person's smile could brightened their day. Sasuke just smiled, had no courage to answer that question.

He realized that the past mistake was his teenage mistake. Now, as years had passed, as an adult, he could think clearly. If only someone up there gave him another chance to meet the love of his life back to him, or at least he knew he was still alive or not, he would win his heart again, no matter what.

Sasuke, the man of hope, always something set in his mind, that if a person gone from your life, she/he would come back to your side if she/he was your soul mate, no matter what happen. Sasuke believed that the person that left his door at that night few years ago was his soul mate, the love of his life, also the owner of his pathetic, almost non-existence heart of his.

He kept telling to himself that his love would return to him no matter where he was right now. Even if it meant that he was no longer breathe the same air as he was, he would chase his love in afterlife. He believed that this person was his soul mate so the person in the end would end up with him.

He stood up from his seat, ready to pay his today's coffee.

* * *

AN : Thank you for your time. I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2 - Chances Are

AN : I will update every day or maybe if I'm fast enough, I will update as much as I can because the original story has reached chapter twenty something.

Thanks for the like and I hope you enjoy it. Once my account reached a day old, I will reply your wonderful reviews!

Warning : Not for homophobic. I have written it on the summary, right? Thank you.

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - Chances Are...**_

Sasuke smirked as he saw the coffee shop's building getting nearer as he drove his car toward the parking lot. It was another day at four pm which meant was the time for black coffee and brooding and regretted things he had done so far that he hated to admit it that his brother, Itachi, for once was right for calling him a foolish little brother.

He sighed as he turned off the engine of his car. He waited for another minute before he exited the car. He didn't care with his appearance at that moment. He was sure that he looked messy but he didn't give a fuck as he made his way toward the coffee shop and ordered a cup of coffee for later to accompany him reminiscing how pathetic his life back then.

Come to think of it again, he felt like he wanted to punch his old self back when he was in college where the love of his life had walked away from their shared house for being a selfish bastard. He sometimes hated it and asked himself because he just couldn't believe that the guy he was back then was truly him or not.

Ever since the love of his life, a certain blonde male with blue eyes that he loved so much, named Naruto, had walked away from the door of their shared house at that night, his life became a monotone.

No more sunshine to his pathetic gloomy days that so cold he felt like his soul and heart had frozen. How sometime he wished that he had died from the blood loss at that night and damned Itachi for sharing the same blood type as him.

He sighed as he sipped another coffee from his cup. He had to admit that every time he came to this place, he always ended up regretting his life. The mistake he had committed in the past had changed his point of view about how life worked.

One of his friends, Shikamaru Nara, had tried to hook him up with blondes. To appreciate his friend's attempt to get him out from his breakdown mode, Sasuke came to the place where the blind date was held. During the "date", Sasuke sure respected his "date", but he never show his interest or give any chance to try to bring his "date" home or something like that. His "date" would be the one to start something forward but Sasuke always tried his best to pretend to not "get" what they tried to do to him and in turned his "date" would ended up feeling awkward and would leave Sasuke. Sasuke could only shrug. At least he had appreciated his friend's concern toward his pathetic life by setting a blind date because Shikamaru was sure only blondes could attract Sasuke's interest but apparently Shikamaru was dead wrong and he had learnt that not all blondes were the same. Later in the morning, Shikamaru would receive a phone call from his blonde friends that the date was a failure. Sasuke would receive a phone call from Shikamaru with only two words.

How troublesome…

One of his friends, Kiba Inuzuka, had told Sasuke to move on and stop brooding about his miserable life. He believed that the two never meant to be together. Kiba was so furious the day he found out that his blonde best friend was missing and he had no idea where the hell the blonde was. As a furious and afraid if something might happen to the blonde, he asked Sasuke that what if the blonde was dead? Kiba went home with black eye. That topic was so damn sensitive to the Uchiha.

He sighed again as he sipped the rest of his coffee and realized that time flew so fast it was five-twenty already. He stood up and decided to end today's brooding time and headed to his house.

He headed toward the cashier where the girl, the one he met when he was with his certain someone five years ago. He took his wallet inside his pocket as the girl started a conversation.

"Have a good time sir?"

Sasuke nodded his head.

"I was wondering why you didn't come with the blue eyed blonde yesterday. Wah, after a long time, he had became a fine man, eh?"

Sasuke lifted his right brow toward the girl's sentences. "Excuse me?"

"The blonde guy that was always with you came here yesterday after you left with someone that I thought it was you."

Sasuke felt funny. What day was it, April fool? He smirked and shook his head. "Maybe you saw a wrong person as well…"

"NO! I mean, it was him! His whiskered cheeks, and the beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen in my whole life, I'm certain it was him. How can I forget such as gorgeous creature as him? He didn't even age. Maybe he was the only person that ever existed in this whole Japan."

Sasuke's whole body went rigid. Was it true? Naruto?

"Sir, are you okay?"

"Ah, yes, I'm okay." shocked, curious, confused, and happy, all feeling mixed together into him.

"I was wondering if the two of you had a fight…" The girl tapped her chin.

"Mind to explain?"

"You see, yesterday when he entered the shop, I was thinking that you were just left and came back again? Someone was behind him, following him, and I recognize black hair and I thought it was you but the closer I look, it was not you. The two were holding hands. I thought maybe that he was your relative because the two of you looked the same. It was just, he was paler than you and the hairstyle was different, too."

Sasuke raised his brow.

"When the two of them sat there-" she pointed at where Naruto and his _wannabe_ sat and continued. "-the pale guy said something and the blonde guy would blush. The two kissed. So I thought the two had a fight."

Sasuke was trying his best to suppress his jealousy but at the same time he was so happy. His Naruto was here yesterday? "When did the two come here?"

"Umm… Around six after you left. It was his first time after a long time, anyway… So I ain't sure if he'll come here again tomorrow."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"As long as I can help you, sir, what is it?"

"Call me when he come again, here's my card." Sasuke said as he handed his card to the cashier girl.

"Okay sir, I will call you immediately."

"And here's the bill, take the change."

"Thank you so much, sir! Good luck!"

With that, Sasuke drove off to his apartment.

_Naruto, my Naruto… After 5 years, and now hearing about him… _

_With someone else…_

* * *

Two weeks had passed since that day, yet every time he came back, the cashier girl would shook her head, said that since that day, the blonde hadn't came back again. Sasuke had told her maybe she was wrong but the girl was so insisted that it was him and he was the only creature like that in Japan or maybe in the entire world.

Ever since that day, he always waited and waited for the girl to call him so he could hear her inform him about the blonde she had said was Naruto, but nothing. Two weeks, but nothing.

He sighed as he took a cup of his coffee and brought them on his awaiting lips. It was another day at the coffee shop plus Itachi in front of him, sipping a cup of black coffee as well.

"Itachi, two weeks ago when I was about to pay the cashier, the lady said something to me." Sasuke started the conversation.

"And I care about the lady because?"

"She said that she saw Naruto." It caught Itachi off guard.

"Come again?"

"At first, I didn't believe her."

"And you believed her because?"

"She was the cashier girl five years ago up until now. She knew Naruto in a heartbeat."

"Continue."

"She was sure it was him. She even explained to me about the three whiskered each cheek. I agreed with her that she said that someone like Naruto maybe is the only person like that in the entire Japan, hell, even in the entire world."

Itachi nodded. He also agreed mentally.

Sasuke continued. "I mean, she knew us in a heartbeat and she always the one who served us. She said just no way that she could forget that blonde idiot." Sasuke smirked from his own words. Damn it if he wasn't fucking missed that damn blonde.

Itachi smirked as well. "So what did you do after that?"

"I gave her my card, just in case if Naruto come back again. I told her to call me immediately. However, two weeks have passed, but nothing…"

Itachi held his chin with his right hand, was thinking about the possibilities. Sure, Naruto was nowhere to be found. But didn't mean he was dead, right? Didn't mean he was alive either. Think about it again, something came up Itachi's mind.

"Come to think of it, Naruto's guardian, Kakashi, he had never mentioned about Naruto's whereabouts. Every time we asked him for information, he always shrugged it off, or tried to run from it, never said a clear news about Naruto's current situation, is he still alive or not."

"Make sense…" Sasuke also had the same positioned, right hand rubbing his chin, thought about the possibilities of Kakashi's weird demeanor. How come he never realized it till now? He was lost in thought till Itachi broke the situation.

"Sasuke…"

"What." Sasuke knitted his eyebrows, seeing his brother's strange expression.

"Seven o'clock from your position." Sasuke looked at the direction his brother had instructed him to look. He was so shocked what his eyes were seeing at the moment, he couldn't breathe.

* * *

AN : Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 - Who Are You

AN : Marathon~

Warning : YAOI. Not for homophobic.

Enjoy~

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - Who Are You?**_

When he saw what Itachi had instructed him to see, he couldn't breathe, but he also couldn't help how his body reacted by stood up so quick he could hear his bone was cracked by his sudden move. Just like a magnet, his body leaded him toward the person he missed so damn much it hurt like a bitch. His body and mind only focused on the person he loved so damn much without giving a flying fuck toward his surround. He could feel how his heart beat faster he thought he was going to die. He could feel the tears on the corner of his eyes ready to fall at any moment.

He grabbed the other person and held him in tight embraced. This person's warmth… This person's smell…

"Oh God you just have no idea how I miss you so much it hurts, Naruto…" he continued to embrace the other person he felt like the two were the only remaining people in this world. He tried to remember when was the last time he did this to the other person, not until someone resuscitated him that he snapped his eyes open.

"Hey man, mind to explain just who the hell are you? What the hell do you think you are doing?" it wasn't Naruto's voice. Sasuke lift his head as he restrained himself from hugging the other person in front of him. He lifted his right eyebrow.

"Naruto?" it was Itachi's voice.

"Naruto, do you know them?" Sasuke just realized that there was another person beside Naruto. He looked at the person beside Naruto was standing. The person had pale skin, black eyes, and black hair. As the question rang the air, Sasuke looked back again to the person he just hugged. It couldn't be…

"Err… Do I know you?" the voice, how he missed the voice so much, but at the same time realization hit him so hard. He couldn't breathe.

"Naruto? What do you mean?" it was Itachi again. His face couldn't be described either. He was so shocked that Sasuke almost didn't recognize that expression from his brother.

"Sorry, but how do you guys know my name? Did we meet before?" Naruto's face was showing the sign of confusion, seemed like he didn't lied.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke manage to not stutter as he felt a knife showed up from nowhere and stabbed his heart dead-on. What the hell? After almost six years of searching for him, and finally had a chance of seeing him again, but the-said person had no recalling of them.

Great.

Suddenly Naruto fell on his knees. He grabbed his head as his face showed the other that he was in pain. The guy next to him got panic as he held Naruto by his arms and lifted him. Sasuke tried to help but his action got slap by the unknown person.

Sasuke got a death glare.

"Look, man. I don't know you two, and I don't know how you guys know his name. Thank you guys for ruined our date. If you please excuse us, thank you very much." With that, the unknown guy dragged Naruto to the awaiting car near the parking lot.

Sasuke couldn't move, he couldn't breathe.

"I ruined their date? They are dating?" Sasuke muttered to himself.

How could this happen to him? Was it karma? He admitted that he made the mistake in the past. Maybe, this was what he deserved, a great punishment from someone up there.

How come Naruto had no clue about him and Itachi?

"Amnesia?" said Itachi, which succeed broke Sasuke's silent. Sasuke then realized he was already in his room, sitting on his bed, whilst Itachi was sitting on the chair next to him.

"How did I be here without I even notice?"

"You were so lost before, you even didn't realize? Sigh…"

"I do believe Kakashi knew all of this…" Itachi sighed again from Sasuke's sudden change of topic.

"We need to investigate."

"… and who the hell was that person? A fucking date?"

"Make sense. If I was him, I would do the same, move the-fucking on." Sasuke gave Itachi a death-glare.

"What? After being cheated, and six years being separated, who am I not to move on? You want him to 'stuck' in one place?" Sasuke withdrew his death-glare from his brother to the floor. Itachi sighed.

"Look, little brother. We need to work this out as to what had actually happened to Naruto, and track Kakashi down, search any information about what's the main reason. If it's because of your stupidity, then you need to win his heart again if you really want him back."

Silent met Itachi as he sighed again for the nth time.

"Well, Sasuke. Call me if you ready, I'll be heading back right now. Take care."

With that, Itachi left.

* * *

Naruto woke up from his own bed alone. He made a sitting position as he rubbed his temple. The pain still lingered his head. He remembered before just as his boyfriend, Sai and he himself arrived at the coffee shop, someone had pulled him into a tight embrace. He was shocked as he couldn't move. What would you do if some stranger hugged you in public in front of your boyfriend? Naruto wanted to push the other guy but for some reason, deep down of his heart he just couldn't, he didn't know why, it was just felt right. The worst was the person knew his name! What the hell?

His train of thought was cut by the sound of his door.

"Hey, you okay? Take this." The person approached the blonde on the bed as he gave him a glass of water and two pills of painkiller.

"Thanks." Said Naruto as he took the glass and the pills and drank them in one go.

"Feeling better? Need something else?"

"No, it's fine. Thank you, Sai. I guess I just need to rest a bit." The Sai person just nodded, but the worry expression' never left his face. Seeing this, Naruto grabbed his boyfriend's hand and squeezed it lightly as he smiled sweetly, indicated his boyfriend that he was fine, so no need to worry.

"But your headache, I never saw you fell like that."

"It's okay, Sai. Don't worry, please?"

Sigh… "If you say so."

"Well, where's Kakashi?"

"He is still in the office. Do I need to call him about you?"

"No, it's okay. It's not really a big deal."

"Well, if you insisted. It's late, I guess I'll go home now, you can rest. Call me if something happen, okay? We have to talk about this later if you ready."

Naruto nodded as Sai stood up. Sai reached for the blonde's chin as he pecked the lips. Naruto just smiled.

"Good night, dickless…" he received a light smack from the blonde. Sai just laughed as he rubbed the spot he just got hit.

"Hahaha… You sure hit like a girl." He received a pillow being thrown on his face.

"Fuck you." Naruto crossed his arms, pouted, and looked away.

"Right now? I thought you are still-" Sai couldn't finish his sentence as Naruto cut him off.

Another pillow was being thrown his way.

"Hahaha... Just kidding. Go to sleep, young doctor. It's funny a doctor can get a headache, that's bullshit coming from a dickless like y- ouch! That really a girly- ouch! Okay okay, I'm going! Hahaha…. See you later!" Sai waved as he headed toward the door. He always loved to tease the blonde.

"See you." Naruto smiled sweetly. Sai smiled back as he closed the door behind.

Naruto sighed as he slumped himself on the comfy bed. The event before still running through his mind as he promised himself to talk to Kakashi about the incident and asked him if he somehow knew something as he fell asleep.

* * *

AN : Phew~ Chapter 4 is on the way~


	4. Chapter 4 - The Doctor

AN : Marathon, bitches...

Warning : Homophobic? Leave. This is YAOI.

* * *

**_Chapter 4 - The Doctor._**

"Don't forget to eat the medicine."

"Hmm…"

"And make sure to rest enough."

"Hmm…"

"You have to come again this Thursday at 10 am. Is that okay for you?"

"Hmm…"

"Good. I will see you later."

"Thank you, doctor."

The said doctor smiled as his patient for that day waved his goodbye. As the door closed, he sighed and undid his white coat and hung it on the back of the leather chair before he slumped himself on it. Today was really something. It was only, almost twelve am and his patients today were about nine people. He wiped his imaginary sweat on his forehead as a blonde assistant of his, open the door of his own room and she smiled.

"Blondie, there is a patient waiting for you in room 102. Here's the chart." Ino said as he handed the chart to the other blonde.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he took the chart. "Thanks blondie…" Naruto mocked.

Ino just stuck her tongue out to the other blonde and waved her goodbye as she closed the door behind.

Naruto sighed as he stood up from his leather chair. Great. As he was just about to have some time to relax, another patient was on the way. He grabbed his white coat earlier and wore them around his lean figure. With chart in hand, he left the room and headed toward the awaiting patient.

He was so fucked up today. No problem occurred actually. He only had a lot of "daydreaming", no, more likely "spacing up" so much that succeed made him negligent with time.

Time is money.

Just yesterday when the incident happened, he had no chance to discuss it with his guardian, Kakashi. He was so curious, just who the hell those two black haired dudes? Why they knew him? He was so curious especially toward the one who held him in tight embrace.

You had a date with your boyfriend and suddenly, there was this stranger just happened to take you in a tight embrace. What would you do?

Punch that bastard.

However yesterday was different that had occurred. He was so shocked he couldn't move. His right mind told him to push the other man away. Damn, your boyfriend was right beside you and you didn't do anything to stop from some stranger to embrace you. Why? Because somehow he felt safe on that broad chest, he felt warmth and electricity ran down his body that succeed made him went numb, he couldn't move. The sensation he got by just a simple embrace, which he wouldn't admit it out loud that he never felt with his current boyfriend.

The worst was, the stranger knew his name and he had no idea just who the hell were those men? He shook his head. He loved being a doctor but he just couldn't help to think about that man who held him in his embrace which in turned helped him couldn't concentrate on his work. It felt so right, yet it was wrong. He was a stranger for crying out loud! He admitted that yesterday was one of an awkward situation ever. This odd feeling just wouldn't go away.

Lost in thought, Naruto didn't realize that he was already in front of room 102. He inhaled and exhaled before he entered the room.

His eyes went wide toward seeing a person on the bed.

"Sai, what are you doing here?" Naruto said as he approached his boyfriend who was lying in the bed.

"Hey dickless, I miss you!" said Sai as he tried to stand up but failed. He just smiled creepily.

"Hey, be careful. What's wrong? We can just meet after my hour, you miss me that much?" Naruto joked as he sat beside his lying boyfriend, holding his hand.

Sai rolled his eyes as he nodded. "Hmm…"

"Sai, your hands are cold!"

"My hands are always cold. Have you had your lunch? And yes. I missed you so fucking much I just couldn't wait to see you." Sai deadpanned.

Naruto sighed. "I know, but this is colder than usual. Is that your only reason why you came here? No, I haven't. It is still 11.42 am. Wait another minute and we will go somewhere to eat, what you think?"

"Don't worry. Anyway, what about your head, much better than yesterday? And yes, that was my only reason just so I could see you again. Actually, I feel quite tired and hungry at the same time. I believe you haven't eaten yet so, Ichiraku? I feel like I want to eat dickless food so –ouch! That hurt!" Sai said as he rubbed his abused arm.

"Ramen is a food from heaven. What's with you and your dick obsession? You are gayer than me, you know that? I'm good. I need to examine you after lunch. You free today, right?"

"Hmm… I will report to the government for domestic violen- ouch!"

"Stop being a dick, and get up!" Naruto said as he himself got up from his sitting position. He smiled to himself. This man always cheered up his day with his dick arguments, but he didn't mind.

"Come on, big boy, hurry up!"

"Help me, doctor!" Naruto rolled his eyes but he complied anyway.

Naruto knitted his eyebrows. "Sai, you are thinner than I know. What did you ate for these past weeks?"

"It's just your imagination. I ate lots of food, don't worry, young doctor, I'm fine."

"But, you ar-"

"No, Naruto. It's okay. Don't worry. You are worry too much you'll-"

"No, Sai, you listen to me. You are lighter than before! I'm worry."

"Don't worry, then. I'm fine. Hah, I regret dating with a doctor, but a hot one." Sai said as the last sentence as a murmured to mock the blonde.

"I heard ya."

"Hahaha… Just kidding. You are worry too much you'll get wrinkles at the age of 25."

Sai just got a death glare from his blonde boyfriend, as he smiled creepily and follow the man's lead. How he loved this blonde man. He sighed as he remembered the last time where there were two strange men, which the strange men were the Uchihas. Who didn't know them? The Uchihas were the most powerful clan in Japan. The problem was why they knew Naruto? Of all people, to be his boyfriend the young Uchiha had held. The worst was they knew Naruto's name, but Naruto had no any clue as to whom the hell were they. Perhaps they were Naruto's part of the past which he had no idea about. He had to ask Kakashi. He promised to himself as the two reached the lobby in the hospital.

"Ino, if there are any patient or anybody wants to see me, please tell them I'm out for lunch."

"Sure thing. I will call you if there will be important."

"Thanks, see you."

Ino waved them both and they left the building as Sai leaded the way to the parking lot toward his own car.

Naruto knitted his blonde brows. "Shouldn't we take my car?" said Naruto as they stood beside Sai's car.

"Why?"

"I thought you are not feeling well? I won't take a risk. I won't allow a tired person to drive. Give me your key."

"Hey, if you want to drive, why don't you use your car? Dickless… -ouch!"

"Fuel saving. Give me your fucking key."

"It's pointless to argue with a blonde."

"I heard ya."

"Dickless, I love you."

Naruto went red at the sudden confession. Trust Sai to be weird all the time.

"L.. Let's go…"

"Wow, you stuttered. I have to do that frequent." said Sai as he offered the key of his car.

He got a smacked as the blonde grabbed the key from the pale hand.

He loved seeing his boyfriend's tan skin went red as tomato whenever he teased him. That was why he loved to tease the blonde man to make him red, other than, cough, making out. Sai grinned to himself as they drove off from the hospital to the dickless restaurant, lol. Everything about Naruto would turn dickless. Included the ramen of dickless-paradise, dafuq.

"Everything about you is so slow." said Sai all of a sudden, breaking the silence.

"Come again?" said Naruto as he continued to drive, sometime stole a glance to his boyfriend.

"Your driving is one of them. It makes sense, your brain, the main source of all of you, is also slow."

"Excuse me?"

"Doesn't matter, I still love you."

Naruto went red.

Sai giggled.

Naruto glared.

"As long as it was about you, everything is fine, no matter how dickless it sounds. You are my dickless, nobody else." Sai deadpanned.

Naruto went even redder.

"Wh.. What's the connection?"

"Exactly. Your brain is slower than I thought. I sometimes think why you become a doctor?"

"You are lucky I'm driving, Sai. I could kill you and bury your sorry-ass body with a dick sculpture as your headstone."

"I would die happily as a man."

"GAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Sasuke startled as the door of his room cracked open.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

"Well, little brother. Stop brooding and get out." Sasuke sent his death glare to his brother but had no effect. He sighed as he looked back to the floor. Death glare toward Uchiha members were useless.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed as his brother appeared and decided to end his training of thoughts.

"What do you want."

"Don't tell me you never move an inch since the day I left you."

'So what."

"The last time I left, your position was just like right now. Go shower if you need to take back what's yours."

"What do you mean."

Itachi sighed with Sasuke's antic. Only Naruto could do this to his little brother even without trying.

"Look, you need to shower and we will eat late-breakfast early-lunch at the restaurant nearby, and so we can set things to the path."

Sasuke stared at his brother's face as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"We need to sort things out in order to ask Kakashi what his true purpose the whole things happen. Well, go shower, you stink. Uchihas don't stink."

Sasuke scoffed as he lifted himself and headed to the bathroom.

Few minutes later after Sasuke retreated himself from his bedroom toward his bathroom.

"I'M NOT STINKS!" come a yell from the bathroom, Itachi shook his head.

"VERY WELL, LITTLE BROTHER. MEET ME DOWSTAIRS." Itachi yelled back to the little Uchiha. Itachi sighed as he left the room and headed downstairs. Perhaps some homemade black coffee won't hurt, right?

* * *

AN : Just some error here and there. Thanks for your patient. I'm doing the Chapter 5 right now~


	5. Chapter 5 - The Check Up

AN : I will end it today for five chapters. I will continue again tomorrow, I had class few hours later in college, so I better prepare.

Warning : Not for homophobic. YAOI.

* * *

_**Chapter 5 - The Check Up.**_

"Sir, there is a person waiting for you on line three."

"Thank you." _-pressed button number three-_ "Kakashi Hatake is speaking. Who is there and how may I help you?"

"Kakashi, it's me, Itachi." Kakashi stared at the ceiling and mouthing _'why at the time like this?'_ in hope for someone up there to listen to his cry.

"What's the matter?"

"There is something I want to discuss with you about. This is important. I can't discuss it here."

Kakashi sighed. "Name your place and time."

"Tomorrow, lunch time at Izakaya. Is that good?"

"Cool. I will see you there."

"See you."

Kakashi hung up the phone and leaned on his leather chair. Been a while since the last time Itachi called him for a "lunch". Kakashi rolled his eyes if it wasn't about Naruto again. Kakashi had to think again any other story to avoid this topic at any cost. He wouldn't let the Uchihas to fuck up his "son's" life again. Well, he was Naruto's only guardian since the accident of Naruto's parents in German.

He wouldn't let Naruto to live a miserable life again.

_After his parents' accident, his boyfriend cheated on him, and his own accident, it was more than enough to add anymore 'trouble' in his life. _

At least Naruto had no recall about his past life, anyway. In other word, he was relieved. It better stayed that way. Kakashi nodded to himself as he continued to work with the pile sheets of paper on his table.

After Minato, his godfather died, he had to handle the Namikaze's business because the only heir of the company preferred the medical school than business. Minato had chosen Kakashi to handle his business and take care of his only son if something happen between him and Kushina. Before they died, Naruto had told his father that he wanted to be a doctor than a business man. Minato had said that it was his own life, so he gave Naruto liberty to choose his own life. Kakashi at that time had become Minato's right hand before the accident. So here they were, Kakashi as Naruto's guardian.

Kakashi had promised to his godfather to take care of Naruto. That was why he chose to escape anything about the Uchihas. It was because of Sasuke, Naruto involved in a terrible accident. If it wasn't Sai, Naruto might follow his parents' path.

Kakashi shook his head. Thanks to Itachi, now he couldn't concentrate to his work anymore. Come to think of it, after the accident, Itachi would be the one who asked for the blonde's whereabouts. If Sasuke really regretted about his past mistake, then why was Itachi had to be the one to convince him. If Sasuke really wanted to win Naruto again, then why not Sasuke himself had to confront him? That was why Kakashi always _"escaped"_ whenever Itachi mentioned about Sasuke's condition after Naruto's disappeared.

"Your mistake, your problem, you are the one with responsibility here, not your beloved brother." Kakashi murmured to himself as he signed another paper he had evaluated.

* * *

"I'm fine Naruto, really."

"YOU WERE BLEEDING JUST A FUCKING SMALL WOUND." Naruto yelled.

Sai sighed.

"A week ago you couldn't spend a day without having a nose bleed. No, you are definitely not okay. I need to check you up." Sai rolled his eyes as his boyfriend continued to drag him along the white hall.

He hated it when Naruto went all worried about him. He just wanted to enjoy his day without this. Maybe tease the blonde was the best.

"Why I am dating you again?"

Naruto stopped and looked behind him.

And he glared hard.

Sai winked as Naruto rolled his eyes.

They were just arrived at the hospital as Naruto blabbered about Sai needed to check up with the Sai persistent about going home. Sai got tripped over a small rock and got a small wound and bleed a lot. That was definitely not an ordinary thing, right? They were now in the laboratory for Sai's medical check-up.

* * *

"Can I go home now? I'm so tired, you know…"

Naruto nodded. "You need to rest, and do NOT come here again without informing me first. I'll call you again when the test results are out."

Sai nodded. "Well, I'll head home now. When you reach home, call me."

"Hmm…" Naruto nodded and smiled as his boyfriend peck him on the lips.

"I'll see you again, Dickless… -ouch!"

"Go home now. I'll call you later. I have another patient out there."

"Hmm… Bye then."

"Bye."

As Sai left, Naruto's smile fell from his tan face as he continued to scan his boyfriend's medical results. He furrowed his blonde eyebrows as he tried to rummage the data on his computer to match with the data on the table. Few hours had passed as the blonde startled by his ringtone rang.

"What is it?"

"Don't_ 'what is it'_ me. Where are you at this hour?" the other line said worriedly as Naruto looked at the orange clock on his table.

"Oh shit, I forgot the time. I'm still in the hospital. I'll be there right now."

"Ya, you better. Have you had eaten anything?"

"Did you cook anything?"

"Great, what you want? I was just got home to expect a yummy diner, and find no blonde in this huge house. Is pizza okay for us?"

Naruto rolled his blue eyes as he continued. "You just call me because you were disappointed that you find no food on the table. Seriously, Kakashi?"

"You are my son, after all."

Naruto sighed. "Pizza is okay if you won't cook anything."

"Well, you see, I was just tired, maybe next time I will cook. Pizza then."

Sigh… "See you."

"Be careful!"

The line went off.

Naruto was about to grab his boyfriend's data but decided to do it tomorrow morning. He had a bad feeling about something he just couldn't catch what was it. It was like something in front of him that he just couldn't reach. He shrugged it off as he undid his white coat from his slim figure and hung it over his leather chair. He shut his computer down as he grabbed his wallet and keys and left his room.

"Ino, you aren't going home?"

"Why, you want to drive me home?"

Naruto nodded as he locked his room. Ino just happened to be around there and he thought that it wasn't good to leave a woman alone.

"Nah, I'm okay. I was waiting for my friend to pick me up."

"You sure?"

"If only you are not gay, I would ask you out."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"What. You expected me to let you go? You are handsome, good looking, hot, and a blonde doctor nonetheless. You are also so nice I just can't hold myself if you are not gay."

Naruto blushed. "Are you going with me or what?"

Ino just laughed as he waved Naruto off. "Don't worry. I have someone to drive me home. Go! Kakashi will kill you.

Naruto just smiled as he waved his goodbye toward Ino.

Naruto left the hospital with an odd feeling lingering his heart.

* * *

"Go to sleep, little brother. We have to meet someone tomorrow. I want you to look presentable."

Sasuke glared.

Itachi sighed.

"Look, do you really want him back?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm a business man, not a mentalist."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"So?"

"I can't go to sleep if you still watching me like a hawk."

Now was Itachi's turn to roll his eyes.

"Can you just go away? I want to sleep."

Itachi gave him a look.

"I swear. Beside, I'm sleepy as fuck."

"Ya, I can see that."

"Good. Now if you please excuse me to sleep."

"Very well, little brother."

Sasuke rolled his body to the center of his king size bed as Itachi switch the light off.

"Good night, little brother."

"Hn."

* * *

"How was your day?"

"I don't know."

"Mind to explain?"

"Should I talk to you about this?"

"Shall you?"

Naruto sighed. "Yesterday I went to this coffee shop with Sai. It was supposed to be our date day. But there were these two guys who had ruined it. I opened my eyes again I was already in my room with Sai and painkillers in hand."

"Details."

"This one guy hugged me from nowhere, and I gasped. I was like, shocked. I mean, who wouldn't if some stranger just come from nowhere and hug you in front of your boyfriend?"

"And.." Kakashi was curious now.

"I wanted to push him away, but I just couldn't."

"Continue."

"I got a sudden dizziness over my head, and I fell on my knees, and everything went black."

"Your problem is?"

"WHO THE HELL WAS THE GUY?"

"Maybe just some stressed dude." Kakashi shrugged.

"Yeah, a hot one at that. Ahem… And the worst was he knew my fucking name."

"WHAT?"

"AM I THAT AWESOME?"

Kakashi choked his own pizza, as he grabbed his coke to prevent from a funny death. He won't let that happen! Come on, it wasn't funny if there would be news over the country about a business man die by choked his own pizza. A hot one at that, cough.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he got panicked as his guardian choked after he finished his yelling.

"Kakashi, are you okay?"

"You almost kill me!"

Naruto gave him a funny look.

"Was I a playboy or something before I lost a memory or what? There were two hot dudes told me if I forgot something or what."

"Maybe they were just some fanboys from high school?" Kakashi just shrugged it off like nothing was wrong. Naruto stared at the grey head man before him before he sighed and drop off the topic.

"Anyway, why were you late? I usually would be the last one to arrive home."

"I was just… Checked up Sai's health. Something was wrong with him."

"You found something?"

"Almost! If only some old guy not decided to disturb my serious research with a hungry issue."

Naruto got hit over the head.

"You are done, right? Go to sleep then."

"I just have to call Sai and I will go to sleep."

Kakashi nodded as he left the blonde to his room. He heard a faint hello from downstairs as he entered his room. He sighed about the topic before. Luckily Naruto was just a little too naïve so he was saved from having to explain about some _strangers_.

With Itachi's sudden request of appointment, he had a conclusion if the two _strangers _were the Uchihas. The one who held the blonde was none other than Sasuke. He had to think again about another_ escape route_ to keep the situation that way. The grief was enough for Naruto, and he wouldn't add another one. He had promised in front of the comatose blonde few years ago if that would be the last grief for him.

* * *

AN : See you tomorrow! I hope I can make it for five chapters tomorrow. We are marathon to chapter 20 as soon as possible!


	6. Chapter 6 - The Accident

AN : We are going to start the Marathon again. I hope today I can reached 10 chapters. Amen.

Warning : Homophobic? Leave. This is YAOI.

Enjoy~

* * *

**_Chapter 6 - The Accident._**

Sai wiped his bleeding nose with a pack of tissues as he hung up the phone from his boyfriend, which the-said boyfriend just informed him that he was home safely.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He frowned. Naruto was right, he looked thinner than before.

_"What's wrong with me?" _Sai murmured as he spun his body in front of the body-size mirror.

_"Did I eat? I eat like a pig, what the hell?"_ He murmured again as his frown deepened. He realized just now if he sure bleed a lot over a small wound. If it wasn't Naruto, he might never notice it. He looked at his left index finger. It was bandaged. He remembered when he was about to cook a meal for his boyfriend a week ago so his boyfriend would eat a proper food, not a dickless one he called Ramen. He smiled to himself as he remembered at the memory. When he was about to cut the vegetables, he accidentally cut his finger, and damn it if that wasn't bleed a lot.

He lifted his right hand and then the left one as he suspected them. He frowned as he felt how light it was. He went downstairs as he found the weight measurements. He remembered his last weight was 117.5 lbs. His heartbeat increased as he lifted his first leg on the device. He took a deep breath as he lifted another leg. He closed his eyes as he gulped.

_"Oh God, help… You can do it, Sai. Remember what Naruto said when you are nervous. Inhale… Exhale…"_ Sai murmured to himself as he took breathe with his eyes were still closed.

_"One… Two… Three…"_ He counted to three as he opened his eyes to the device he was standing on. His heartbeat increased ten folds as he looked at the number that had shown.

He gulped.

_"90.3 lbs. I lost 27.2 lbs."_ He gave the device a funny look.

_"This thing is broken, isn't it?"_ Sai murmured again as he kicked the thing in hoped that it would fix itself.

He sighed.

_"Do I exercise? When? Am I a sleepwalker? Did I exercise when I was sleep-walking?"_ He tapped his pointer finger on his chin as he said that. He felt funny as he continued to talk to nobody but himself.

He shook his head as he murmured _"non-sense"_ and went to the kitchen.

_"Maybe a late diner will do me a good weight."_

He grabbed things from the refrigerator which contained a lot of cholesterol. He put them on the microwave. He sat down as he drummed his finger on the table until the thing gave a "ding" sound. He stood up and took his food. He said to himself a _"let's eat!"_ before he dig them all into his awaiting mouth. Just as he put the first bite on his mouth, he couldn't swallow them without to push them with water.

He felt his throat sore. He put the untouched foods back to the refrigerator as he knitted his eyebrows and murmured a _"what the hell?"_ to himself. He just shrugged it off as he went back upstairs to his room. Maybe he just feeling unwell, he felt dizzy as he climbed on his king size bed.

_"I'm okay… It's nothing, right?" _He tried to calm himself down a bit, but deep down he was so nervous.

He was about to sleep but his phone caught his attention.

And he remembered something.

**_"Kakashi, sorry to disturb you but, there is something I want to discuss with you. It is really important. When you have a spare time, please inform me immediately. Thank you."_**

He hit send button.

Few minutes later he received a reply from Kakashi.

**_"There is this restaurant named Aida Honten. Tomorrow at 5pm. Is that okay?"_**

**_"Sure. Thank you, Kakashi."_** he hit the send button. He put his phone back to the nightstand and turned the light off as he drove off to sleep.

* * *

Kakashi stared at the ceiling on his room while he lying down on his bed. His arms were crossed behind his head as a pillow.

He had two appointments tomorrow.

Itachi & Sai.

He was sure Itachi would discuss with him about Naruto. He remembered Naruto said about two strangers and he was sure those were the Uchiha brothers.

With Sai sudden text that there was something important he wanted to discuss about, he was sure that it was about the two strangers as well, that, Naruto told him before how the two strangers had ruined his date with Sai.

He remembered few years ago when he was startled from his slumber as his phone rang. It was the first time he talked to Sai. Sai informed him if he might somehow happen to know a blonde kid named Namikaze Naruto. He arrived at the hospital, which the hospital was in the other city in a blink of an eye as he rushed in front of his son's room.

_'Naruto must be driving so far as he could.'_

"Hatake-san?" Kakashi looked at the source with his panicked expression over his half-masked face. The guy was wearing a white shirt covered with blood, and there were bandages on his head, and his left hand.

"You are…"

"I'm Sai. I was the one who rescued your…"

"I'm his guardian."

"Ah… I see."

"Thank you, really! Are you okay?"

"You are welcome. Nah, it's just small wounds, the nurses already handled me. Don't worry. The doctors are doing their best to your son, so don't worry. Sorry but I can't assure you if he will be okay."

Kakashi nodded. "What exactly happened?"

Sai sighed. "You see, I was driving when I saw there was another car heading my way with a really quick pace. He was driving out of the track. Luckily the street was empty at this hour-" Sai said as he looked at his watch on his right wrist and continued "-so… I tried to honk few times but the car was speeding so fast, I had to swerve my car to the left so I can dodge the other car. I hit the brakes. I was okay, but the other car hit the tree on the other street. I ran toward the car and get to your son. His pulse was still beating so I had to lift him and drove him here as quick as I could. If I was late another minutes, I don't know what will happen. I got this wounds-" Sai said as he pin-point his bandaged wounds and continued "- from the broken glass of your son's car. From my point of view, he might have a problem if he had no concentration whilst driving. I can't smell any alcohol from his blood. I also suspected he was crying while driving. His face still wet from the tears, apart from the blood, his eyes were swollen, maybe too much crying."

Kakashi immediately grabbed his phone from his pocket. He searched a contact that he should call. He hit the call button as he continued to hear the beep sound.

"Really, Sai. Thank you so much for not leaving my son alone and save him." Kakashi lifted his right hand in the air as to stop Sai from speaking while the other hand held the phone as the other line picked the phone up. Sai just smiled and nodded in understanding.

"You better have a really plausible reason for calling me at this hour."

"Itachi, it's me, Kakashi."

"…Kakashi, what the hell? It's like… 4 in the morning!"

"I know. I just want to know if Sasuke and Naruto had an argument or something."

"Why don't you ask Sasuke? I'm not his boyfriend. In case you forgot, I'm your son's boyfriend's brother." Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose to prevent another headache.

"I know. That's why I called you instead of your brother."

"What's wrong, anyway?"

"…Nothing, just want to ask you, that's all."

"Those kids… I'll inform you when I find out."

"Thanks."

The line went dead.

Few hours later, the room of his son opened and a middle-age doctor in a white coat exited the room.

"Which one is the relative?"

Kakashi raised his hand.

"Well, if you please follow me." Kakashi nodded as they left Sai in the hall.

They arrived in the white room, Kakashi assumed as the doctor's room. The doctor instructed him to sit as the doctor himself sat across from Kakashi with the table as the barrier.

"Mr. Hatake, I'm dr. Shirakawa. If I may know you are?"

"I'm Naruto's guardian."

"Okay, Mr. Hatake-"

"Kakashi is okay."

"Right. Mr. Kakashi, he lost so much blood, but luckily we have plenty of his blood to do the transfusion. He is okay now. However, he is still in comatose state. He broke some of his ribs, but we can handle them. We just afraid with his head, his skull got hit so hard. We just need to wait for him to wake up. We will inform you immediately if there will be any progress."

Kakashi nodded. "Thank you, doc."

"You can leave now and I assure you to take some rest. You can come back here again in the morning."

"But my son-"

"It's okay, we will call you if something happen."

"Okay, I will see you later then."

Kakashi left the room and went back to his son's room. When he entered the room, he was startled what he was seeing. The guy named Sai, hadn't left yet, and here he was, sitting on the chair near the bed, holding the blonde's left hand. He smiled to himself and decided to break the silence. The Sai guy was sitting with his back facing the entrance so he didn't know if Kakashi was standing behind him.

"Sai, thank you again."

Sai startled as he removed his hand immediately from the tan-now-pale hand from his hands and looked behind him. He smiled to the older man as he spoke.

"It's okay. I'm glad I was the one he almost hit." Sai said as he rubbed the back of his neck, smiling.

"Don't you have anything to do? Not to sound rude but, you can leave now. I got it. It's late, you must be tired, so…"

"I understand. I will go home now. But can I ask you one thing?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Umm…" Sai blushed as he continued "Can I visit him again?"

Kakashi's eyes went wide at that. This guy was so well-mannered and sweet at the same time. Kakashi smiled and nodded.

"Sure, anytime you want."

"Thanks! I guess I may take my leave now. Umm.. See you, Mr. Hatake." Sai stood up as he was about to leave the room.

"Kakashi is fine."

"Oh okay, thanks, umm.. Kakashi?"

Kakashi smiled as he waved the other goodbye. Sai smiled back and close the door behind him.

Kakashi waited as the foot step sound disappeared. He looked at the comatose blonde on the bed and sighed. The usual cheerful blonde was now sleeping peacefully. The usual tan skin was now looked paler than before. The beeping sound of the ECG was the only noise in the quite room, as the lying blonde's chest went up and down, showing that he was still breathing.

He remembered he went home and went back to the hospital for almost three months the blonde still on the comatose state until he woke up with no memory of his past. Sai continued to visit the blonde and there was no news from Itachi or Sasuke. Kakashi had told Naruto that Kakashi was his guardian, Naruto had a terrible accident and went through comatose for three months and lost memory. He explained how Sai was the one that saved him from the accident and he also explained to Naruto that he was an orphan and had to attend the college as a medical student. He had explained everything he thought was important. Naruto just nodded and continued his life without having to remember about Sasuke and his past.

Kakashi had arranged all Naruto's credits from his first year of college and decided to send him back to German and continued his school. Sai followed him and they went to the same college with different major. Kakashi discovered that Sai was an orphan. He also was the only heir of the Root's Company. His parents had died from an airplane crashed years back he wouldn't discuss about.

A year had passed. Naruto and Sai were in German, studying. After a year, finally Itachi asked him where Naruto was. Kakashi had long lost faith with the Uchihas. He had waited for a year and nobody gave a flying fuck about the situation until he discovered from one of Naruto's friend, Kiba, if Sasuke and Naruto had some sort of argument recently, which was before the accident happened. Naruto never mention about it to Kakashi so he never knew. That was another reason that made Kakashi sure if the Uchihas had no desire to apologize or anything.

Nobody knew, and Kakashi was sure and would make sure about it, that the only people knew about the accident and Naruto's condition were the doctor, nurses, Sai, and Kakashi himself. Luckily the accident happened in the other city, not in Tokyo, so even Naruto's friends didn't know anything. One thing Kakashi was sure, Naruto had disappeared from the face of the earth, and it better stayed that way.

Kakashi was so angry about the shame fight that ended up with a terrible accident which almost took the blonde's life.

He made a mental note that that would be the last grief the blonde had to live.

He nodded to himself as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

AN : Chapter 7 is on the way~


	7. Chapter 7 - The Appointments

AN : We are going Marathon, Baby~

Warning : YAOI.

* * *

**_Chapter 7 - The Appointments._**

Sai woke up in the very early in the morning, like, early.

It was a cold morning at 5. He wanted to get back to sleep but he just couldn't. The major changed of his usual pale body was really got his nerves. He gave up and decided to get up from his comfy bed toward his workroom on the other side of his bedroom. He really was curious about his disease, if he had one. He went to where his laptop was, and turn on the device. He waited another minutes until his laptop on. He clicked the internet shortcut on the desktop as he typed Google on the new tab. His hands started to sweat as he began his research. He needed about half an hour to make his eyes went wide.

* * *

"So, how are you?" said no other than Uchiha Itachi. He was sitting on the table with his little brother and Kakashi, waiting for their foods to arrive.

"Cut the non-sense. What you want." said Kakashi while clenching his jaw. Sasuke on the other hand went stiff at the harsh tone of the gray haired man.

It was a half past twelve. The three were at a restaurant named Izakaya, having their lunch, or that was what Itachi said.

"We saw him the day before yesterday."

"Ya, he told me that some strangers just came from nowhere and held him in tight embrace and succeed ruin his date."

"Please explain to me."

"I have nothing to explain."

"…He had no recalling about us."

"Tche… It's funny, how the genius Uchihas can't even get the situation." sarcasm dripping every word Kakashi said as he glared at the bowed head of Sasuke.

"Where has he been for these past five years."

"It's actually where have YOU been the first year of me waited for you to inform me about the situation." said Kakashi with full of venom.

Itachi sighed with Kakashi for being difficult.

"Look, don't be difficult."

"What. You want me not to be difficult? How? "

"Kakashi…"

"Look Itachi, what has been done, let it be done. He has moved on, and he now has a loving and well-mannered boyfriend. Deal with it! What is exactly the advantage of you two? You Uchihas have no right to ruin his life even more. There are plenty of blonde haired people around the world. Just give up."

"What had happened to him, anyway!" said Itachi through his gritting teeth. Sasuke kept silent hearing the two arguing.

"I've lost faith with the two of you. I've waited for you to call me back what had happened between the two of you-" said Kakashi whilst giving Sasuke a look, indicating _the two_ was Sasuke and Naruto "-and a year had passed, A FUCKING YEAR, and you Uchhas never give me anything to confirm about."

"I have to explain-" Kakashi cut him before he could even finish.

"Listen to me, you hypocrite Uchihas! I've been waiting for the two of you to at least say something and maybe a year was enough with my patient. Naruto had to continue his life. I was thinking about maybe, just maybe, but I was happy and I still now that maybe Naruto and you, little Uchiha, the two of your relationship just happened to be a teenagers crush. End of story, I gotta go." said Kakashi as he stood up from his seat. He was about to go but his left wrist being held by Itachi.

"Kakashi, please I have to explain!"

Kakashi gave them both a look, and he scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"Wait here, who's dating who in the first place anyway. It seems like you, Itachi, was the one who dating Naruto. Sasuke, are you sure you want Naruto back? Tche… Keep dreaming." Sasuke's body went rigid again at the sentence. Kakashi's words had succeed made him realized that he never fight for his love. It was always Itachi. He was just too afraid to lose, to be rejected.

Itachi loosened his grip on the older man from the sentence. He himself just realized that, he was always the one to fight over his little brother's love-life.

"Fuck off." said Kakashi for the last time before he left the awkward restaurant and he just realized that he needed another restaurant to have a lunch by himself.

Great.

* * *

Tears ran down the fox-like whiskered cheeks as he closed his folders.

He just finished recovering his boyfriend's health problem. He had no idea how to inform his boyfriend if he was suffering from leukemia.

Leukemia.

Blood cancer.

The tears continued to run down his cheeks. Sai was just too sweet, _sometimes a dick_, to him, only him. He just couldn't ruin his boyfriend's life with the news.

Sai had to follow the chemo. He had no relatives to do the bone marrow transplant. Sai was alone in this world. His parents had died from the airplane' crashed.

He had to think for a way to tell his boyfriend about that. But how? His training of thought and his tears was cut by his ringtone.

"H..Hello?" said Naruto throughout his sobbing state, tried his best to sound normal but failed miserably.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sai got panicked hearing his boyfriend's voice. Naruto realized it was his boyfriend's voice. He wiped his tears with the back of his hand and tried to smile a little, although his boyfriend couldn't see it.

"It's nothing. What's up?" Naruto said, trying to sound cheerful.

Sai furrowed his eyebrows but shrugged it off as he continued.

"You free this lunch? Let's meet up at Ichiraku."

"Sure. See you there!" said Naruto as he hung up the phone. He had to hold the urge to say "_there is something I want you to know, by the way", _but decided to hold it. He had a panicked attack as to how to tell Sai if he was suffering from Leukemia. He didn't want to lose Sai. Sai was just too precious to him!

He shook his head as he took off his white coat and put them on his leather chair. He grabbed his keys, phone, and wallet and left the hospital to Ichiraku.

* * *

Naruto smiled instead of his still red eyes and wet eyelashes from before as he approached the back of his dick-obsessed boyfriend. He tapped his boyfriend's shoulder as the owner looked at the source and smiled back.

"Hey."

"Hey!" Sai said as he looked at his boyfriend. His smile changed into a frowned.

"Hey what's wrong? Who dared enough to tease you?" Sai said a little bit teasing as he put his arms around his boyfriend's waist, instructed him to sit down next to him with his non-verbal way.

"Have you ordered?" Naruto said, intended to change the topic. He just wanted to enjoy his lunch with his boyfriend.

"Oh, yeah… Miso flavored for you and mine is pork." Sai just shrugged it off. He guessed something, that his boyfriend must have discovered his disease. You know, being a doctor and all…

"You want to eat Ramen? No, you can't. You have to eat something, which contains a lot of protein, fiber and calorie! I will cook for you, I will stay at your apartment, how is it? Umm… I mean, Sai, how are you today, feeling better? Is your nose still bleeding? Your wou-" Sai cut him off by kissing his lips. As he retreat his lips from the sinful one in front of him, he continued.

"Dickless, please stop worrying. I'm okay."

"No, you aren't! I'm worry, you know…" said Naruto yelling, as the last sentence was a whispered.

"I know…" said Sai as he kissed his boyfriend on the temple lovingly whilst smiling. "Thank you for your concern, I really appreciate it, I truly did. I just want to spend the rest of my life to have fun with you… No worry, no negative things, it's not good for your health, you know…" he finished that as he ruffled his boyfriend's blonde locks and smiled gently.

Sai's smile turned into a frowned as he saw a tears running down the tan cheeks.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"Sai, I… I just… Discovered things… Umm… Are you sure you have no other family member?" Naruto said between his current stated.

Sai smiled. He knew his boyfriend's intention about the transplant.

"It's okay, dickless… I already knew that."

"Come again?"

"Blood cancer."

"You knew? But why you never tell me?" Naruto said as his tears couldn't be held any longer. He was so shocked that Sai seemed not panicked about his condition, and he knew even before Naruto told him.

"Hey, don't cry, pretty please? I just discovered it this morning. That's why I asked you out for lunch to tell you that. I was so curious so I did some research…" Sai shrugged. That had answered Naruto's unsaid question about Sai that he knew his condition in the first place.

"I was so scared as to how should I tell you about this…" Naruto murmured to himself, but Sai could hear him, as he smiled.

"Naruto… It's okay. I just want you to be happy, don't worry about me. Hey, how about after you eat your lunch, let's go groceries? You still want to cook for me, right?"

Naruto nodded despite his teary cheeks.

Sai smiled as he cupped his boyfriend's face between his large hands. He wiped the tears away and kissed the eyes lovingly as the owner of the eyes closed.

"Naruto, I love you no matter what." Naruto just nodded and smiled as his Miso Ramen and his boyfriend's Pork Ramen arrived. Sai was about to grab his supposed to be lunch, but his pale hand action got slapped from a tan one.

"No, you can't eat this. You have to eat the one I'll cook after these two bowls." Naruto said like he was scolding a child for not stealing the cookie. Sai just pouted, but smiled none-the-less.

Naruto smiled back as he said _"let's eat!"_ to himself and savored his two bowls of heavenly food.

Sai only watched the entire time his boyfriend eating. He felt not feeling well but he ignored them. He just wouldn't make his doctor boyfriend to worry. When Naruto worried, it was annoyingly motherfather! He just chose to enjoy his heavenly face of boyfriend eating than to show any pain he felt on his body.

* * *

"Naruto, you go cook, I'm going to check the root's company for a little. I'll be back at 7pm." Sai said as he peck his boyfriend on the cheek and left the room, Naruto just nodded and got back to the kitchen. They were just arrived from the groceries nearby after having quite some fun, tried to forget how bitch the reality was.

Naruto sighed as he pulled out the groceries from the bags and started his task to cook to his dick-obsessed boyfriend.

How gay it sounded.

* * *

"Hey, Kakashi. How are you?"

"Oh, hey Sai. I'm good. You look thinner than before, what's wrong? Sexual frustration?" Kakashi teased him whilst wiggling his eyebrows. Sai rolled his eyes.

"What's with you and your perverted mind?"

"What's with you and your dick's obsession? Oh wait, it already explained me about your relationship with my son." Kakashi said deadpanned.

"Don't tell me you are straight, either." Sai countered back with his deadpanned face.

Awkward silence for 8 seconds before Sai broke the silence.

"Kakashi, you need to get laid. From my dick-dar, the last time your dick was shoved up far inside someone _"hole"_ was few years ago, correct?" Sai air-quoted the word 'hole'. He sipped his mineral water after that.

"Are we going to talk about getting laid or what?" Kakashi sighed at Sai's joke. He gave up with Sai, as he had no comeback to that. It was true that ever since he became Naruto's guardian, he never took care of himself, especially getting laid, cough.

Sai laughed for the last time that evening before his expression changed 180 degrees to serious mode.

"Look, Kakashi. Naruto might have told you about meeting the strangers, correct?"

"It depends if you two met strangers just once this week, then I assume that yes, he already said about that."

"They were the Uchihas."

Kakashi nodded.

"How?"

"How what?"

Sai rolled his eyes and sighed.

Kakashi sighed, too.

"I better explain it to you from the start."

They paused as the waitress served their foods. Sai mumbled his thanks as well as Kakashi to the lady before they savored their foods.

"Let's eat!" said the two in unison.

They ate with light topic. After they finished, Kakashi continued his story.

"Shall I continue the story?"

"Please."

Kakashi nodded as he started.

"Naruto's mother, her name was Kushina, was originally from Japan, whilst his father, Minato originally from German. The two met in Japan in college, Minato studied abroad in Japan, because his grandfather was Japanese. Short story, Minato was dating Kushina, met Fugaku Uchiha, the two strangers' father, through Kushina's best friend, Mikoto, which was also dating Fugaku. The two couple became best friends since then. Naruto and the Uchihas sibling knew each other from their parents. They lived in Japan before Naruto entered elementary school. Minato decided his family to move in German."

Sai nodded, signaling to continue.

"They lived happy, sometimes the Uchihas went abroad to meet the Namikazes. I was their neighbor. That was where I knew them. My dad was one of Minato's friends. My dad and Minato were pretty close, since my dad was Minato's right hand in business. Minato became my godfather. After my parents died, I moved with the Namikazes and became Naruto's godfather."

"I went to college, took a business administration class, and started my career directly under Minato's supervision. Minato said I was capable and had a potential so I became his right hand. He trusted the company to me if he couldn't make it."

"When Naruto almost finish his middle school, his parents involved in a car accident. The two died on the way to the hospital, and Naruto went through a mental breakdown. Fugaku & Mikoto came to the funeral, except their sons."

"Naruto became the only heir of the business, but Naruto refused to take economic degree. When his parents were still alive, they always gave their son liberty to choose whatever he wanted. So when Minato had asked him what he would take when he entered college, he simply stated that he wanted to become a doctor. His parents never complain about his choice of life. They instead supported him. So when it came to the inherited, I would be the one to receive them, until Naruto reach his legal age. Minato had written on his testament, if something would happen between Minato and Kushina, I would be Naruto's guardian, since I am also his godfather. I had promised him that I would keep my eyes on him no matter what."

"Naruto was so lost after his parents had died. So I'd decided to move where Kushina's birthplace and the business would run in Japan, so Naruto wouldn't deal with his memory with German. I waited for Naruto to graduate from middle school so he could continue his High School in Japan. That was where he met again with Sasuke, the one who held Naruto the other day."

Sai nodded in understanding, as he instructed Kakashi to continue.

"When Naruto and Sasuke on their last grade, Naruto told me that he was dating with Sasuke. He seemed to be a happy teenager so I guessed that maybe Sasuke was a distraction from his parents' accident back in German."

"Naruto moved to a new apartment with Sasuke when he entered college. He took Medical Major whilst Sasuke took the Business Administration. They seemed to be a happy couple. I don't know what happened when that night you called me and informed me that Naruto was in a terrible accident. You remember when I called someone that night?"

Sai nodded, remembered that night when Kakashi told to someone.

"I was calling Sasuke's brother, Itachi Uchiha."

Sai nodded for the nth time that evening as a sign for Kakashi to continue. Make sense, that was why the Uchihas knew Naruto, they knew him before he lost his memory.

"I was asking him if he knew that maybe Sasuke and Naruto had a fight or something, I never mention about Naruto's condition to him unless he told me first what was going on between Itachi's little brother and my son. He promised me he would call me if he find out. A year had passed, neither Itachi nor Sasuke give me any news. Apparently I lost my patient. How couldn't I? My son had amnesia, I almost lost him, and his partner was never showed up or anything, let alone news. Later that I found out from one of Naruto's friend that they saw the two argued a lot, but they let it go. I believe that the two really had fought which in result Naruto almost killed himself. Thanks to you, Sai. I don't know what will happen if you were not the one who happened at that night."

"I was the grateful one, Kakashi." Sai just waved it off as Kakashi continued.

"Since the day I moved him to study abroad, which you were following him, I was glad. That day I had promised myself that the day he lost his memory was the last grief he had to endure. His parents' death, his accident, and his memory before the car crash which I still don't know about, I guess the memory was something heart-aching which in caused almost took his own life, were so much enough for him to handle. I was also glad he lost his memory, better that way, at least the painful memory was nowhere near his mind."

"I see…" Sai was deep in thought whilst listening to Kakashi's story about his boyfriend. Naruto sure had a hell of life which tortured his memory. That was why Naruto reacted that way, fainted as he held his head in pain. His mind was trying its best to dig his past memory with his past-boyfriend named Sasuke. So apparently Naruto knew the Uchihas before he lost his memory. He nodded to himself.

He actually wanted to tell Kakashi about his current condition, but come to think about it again, what if he told Kakashi and Kakashi reacted the worst, sent Sai away from Naruto so Naruto wouldn't face in the future his own death by leukemia, with reason Naruto could face grief no more. No, it couldn't happen.

It wasn't like he had lost hope. It was just, his leukemia was a vicious one, and the only way to lift himself from his own grave was to do a marrow transplant. To get a compatible donor, the marrow had to do with his own relatives, and not all relatives had compatible marrow with his, which in reality Sai was alone in this cruel world. That was also summed up his very compromising future death. He sighed inwardly.

He smiled to Kakashi as he waved his goodbye, told the grey haired man that his son was now at his apartment, cooking for him. Sai joked about his hell-hole of stomach so he could contain any foods, as long as Naruto cooked them. Kakashi just smiled, nodded and waved his goodbye to Sai.

Sai left the building as he approached his car at the parking lot. He entered his car, and put the key in the ignition. He waited another minutes as he lost again in his deep thought.

He had decided to not tell Kakashi about his condition, and make sure that Naruto would never mention it to his guardian. He tried to think a plan about him and his boyfriend.

First thing first, he would make Naruto by begging him to not worry in front of him. Enjoy his life with the blonde. When the time come of him to meet his parents arrived, he would make sure to the blonde to promise to himself to not cry. He wanted to enjoy his remaining life with the blonde happily. So the last memory of his life on earth would be the happy one at least.

Being a selfish bastard once in a lifetime was okay, wasn't it? He would die happily and he would make the blonde promise to him to continue his life no matter what. He couldn't care-less if Naruto would suffer anything again, considered this as his first pain he had ever had in his life. Sai himself had suffered from heartache and he never lost his memory to ease the pain unlike his boyfriend. He also lost his parents. He also lost his beloved brother from cancer. Come to think about it, what cancer was it? Maybe his leukemia was from his brother? He shook his head.

Maybe yes, maybe no.

After his brother's death, he was left alone in this cruel world. He was thankful that night he met the blonde and since then his life was brighter than before, and for once in his life, he could forgot his past memory.

Sai made a dialogue inside his head about Naruto.

_"Don't think such that thing, you will live!"_

or

_"Shut up! I will find a way to find a cure."_

or

_"I will mad at you for the rest of my life if you dare to give up your life!"_

or something like that.

Trust Naruto and his mother nature. Sai felt like he was Naruto's son instead of his boyfriend. He shook his head for thinking about non-sense.

Before he died, he would enjoy the remaining of his breath with his beloved one, although in the end he would leave another pain to his boyfriend. Naruto was the only love of his life right now. He apologized to Naruto mentally for being a selfish bastard in a matter of three… Two… One…

Sai sighed out loud inside his car as he turned his car to life. He wiped his now bleeding nose with his orange handkerchief, _courtesy of Naruto –a damn present for Sai's 22__nd__ birthday-,_ some blood fell to his white button-up shirt. Damn the cancer! He made sure if his nose was clear enough from any red liquid. He drove off from the parking lot to his awaiting little blonde inside his apartment.

* * *

AN : I'm doing the Chapter 8.


	8. Chapter 8 - Mental VS Physical Wounds

AN : Sorry yesterday I ended up with only a chapter or two? I forgot. I was preoccupied with something and something just distracted me from finishing my promise, sigh. Today is Saturday, which means my work only half a day. It's 12.30 something on a day and here's another chapter.

Warning : YAOI.

Enjoy~

* * *

**_Chapter 8 - Mental VS Physical Wound._**

After the "meeting" with Kakashi, Naruto's guardian, the two Uchihas went back to their apartment separated way. Seemed like the two were too preoccupied and bothered by Kakashi's words which succeed hit their nerves that the two had lost in their own thought which in turned the siblings forgot the world around them.

Sasuke just realized after he sat on his bed that he went his apartment alone without his brother. Sasuke reached for his phone inside his pocket and was about to dial his brother's number, but decided not to. Well, he needed some time to brooding about what Kakashi had said earlier without anyone's interfere, included his brother. He shrugged it off as he tossed his phone somewhere and climbed onto the king-sized bed and lay down on the center.

He crossed his arms behind his head as a pillow, staring at the ceiling. The thought about Naruto and his new life came crashing down his heart. His heart had been crashed so many times, some wounds were still there. Some had recovered although left scars. The wounds in his heart were so painful than any wounds he had ever had physically, considered the wounds in his heart as a mental pain.

The time Naruto walked off of their apartment door, seeing his other half of his soul left from his side left him a wound which could be recovered by nobody other than Naruto himself. Even if the wound healed, it would leave scar. So far, that was the painful wound he had ever felt in his heart. Now, the realization of the image of Naruto with someone else was another story, which had succeed beating the old wounds and covered it with the new one, which so far was the most painful wound he had ever felt in his heart right now.

It was hard enough seeing the love of your life left you, and now the-said love had moved on with someone else, nothing worse than that. It was like an old wound had had opened again and someone decided to pour salt water on it. He never felt this way before. Any physical injury was nothing to compare with mental injury which in turned resulted his current heartache.

It stung like a bitch.

He rolled his body to his right with his right hand supporting his head as a pillow whilst the left one was clenching his black shirt, above where his heart was. He sometime hit his aching chest. His eyes stung. He touched his cheeks with his left hand. Wet. What was it?

Tears.

It was just then he realized that he was crying. He just couldn't handle any more pain his heart produce. Repetition of ache lingered his pathetic heart. He smiled bitterly despite his silent cry. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha was a pathetic man that never fought for his love.

_'It hurt. The day he saw me with someone else… Was this what Naruto felt that day? It caused him to close his memory so far on the back of his mind. What happened to him that night after he left anyway, which caused him with amnesia? Is he involved in a car crashed?'_

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. His heart stung like a bitch! Was he the cause of Naruto's current condition?

Sasuke laughed bitterly, of course he was.

Who else was a bastard enough to actually cause any pain to that sweet blue eyed blonde angel of his? Yes, Naruto was his and would always be. No matter whom he was dating right now. He sometime felt funny how he still had this possessive nature with him.

Back again to the current situation, he definitely would win Naruto back, no matter what. He would first find out about this Sai guy. This time, he would _"work"_ his own way, alone, without Itachi. He would show Kakashi that he was determinate to win his son back. He would make sure if he could win the blonde over again no matter what Naruto's condition in. He believed that an amnesia and not amnesia Naruto was still the same, and he was sure he could win Naruto's heart again and again.

Naruto was now with someone else other than Sasuke. He once told to himself when they were still in college that he sure could have anyone he pleased to satisfy him, but he just wanted Naruto. He could leave Naruto with someone better, was okay. However, he just couldn't picture Naruto with someone else. He didn't mind having another partner, but it was another story to see Naruto with someone else. Just no.

Luckily, it was his old self. He now was mature enough and sometimes he thought that _"Ah… So this is what you called grow up. It's a trap, hn."_

This mental wound was so much greater than the physical one, he thought. He needed to escape this time, although just for this moment, he hoped so. He just couldn't take it anymore. If you were an Uchiha, you might have a possessive nature, which was worst if your jealousy kicked in. His jealousy blinded his right mind right now, as Sasuke stood up and went to his bathroom to find something he needed right now to ease his mental wound by covering it with a physical one.

* * *

Sai parked his car at the apartment's parking lot as his phone rang. He looked at the ID and smiled as he answered the phone.

"Hey dickless, miss me already?" Sai teased as he smiled to himself. He got out from his car and locked it behind.

"Sh... Shut Up! I… I just want to inform you th… That the food is ready."

Sai could imagine his blonde boyfriend's blushing face. It would be cute and hot at the same time.

"Oh really? What about the stuttering just now? So you don't miss me, I see…" Sai faked his hurt tone to the other end of the line.

"NO! It's not like that! Um, I mean… Come here already, you are wasting my time, bye!" the beeping sound was the only replied Sai got as the other line had already hang up the phone. Probably Naruto was blushing harder right now, he maybe teased him too much? Sai looked once more to his screen phone and shrugged, he decided to let it go as he put his phone back down to his pocket.

He entered his apartment building and decided to take the lift. On the way to the lift, the black haired woman on the lobby looked him with furrowed eyebrows. Sai copied the action as to what was wrong with him as he got a concern looked from that woman? He shrugged it off and continued walking toward the lift. After he arrived in front of the lift, he opened it and entered. There was mirror around the small room, so he could mirror himself to check his appearance after his bloody nose moment back in the car.

He sighed from his current appearance. He pressed to the seventh floor as he stared his condition in front of a kind of huge mirror of the small room. That was why the black haired woman stared him with her concern looked. Look at him right now. He noticed that some of the blood liquids that were already hardened around his face that he couldn't wipe few minutes ago. He gave up, Naruto would find out anyway. His white button up shirt was a strong evidence that either he was just killed someone if people didn't know him saw his current state. If Naruto would see him later, he was sure Naruto might think it was another nose bleeding. It either from his disease or some hot dude he saw somewhere, cough.

Just as he was thinking about nose bleeding, another red liquid ran down his nose. Sai rolled his eyes as he reached his already stained orange handkerchief.

"Again? Really." he murmured sarcastic to nobody but him. He wiped the blood away. He pressed the semi wet handkerchief under his nostril and tried his best to suppress another blood from coming down again. He felt dizzy. Whilst his right hand was pressing under his nostril, the other hand supporting him on the wall from falling down. The door slide open as the ding sound rang through the air. He got out and went to where his apartment room. He tried his hardest to reach his room in a dizzy state and blurred eyesight. He supported his body on the wall by propping his left hand on it until he reached his room number. He opened the door because it was unlocked, Naruto was still inside. Why the hell did the dickless not lock the damn door whilst he was not around? What if someone kidnapped him? He rolled his eyes from his hilarious thought and entered the room. He felt his head was about to explode, it was just so fucking hurt! He saw a blurred face of Naruto's shocked face, maybe because of his blood-stained shirt. He smiled to his shocked boyfriend, and heard his name being shouted as blackness took his vision away.

* * *

AN : Thank you guys for the never-ending support! You are all wonderful!


	9. Chapter 9 - The Patients

AN : We are still on Marathon. It's still 10.25pm in Japan, and I'm going to update the next chapter 13 something hours from now on.

Warning : YAOI.

* * *

**_Chapter 9 - The Patients._**

Itachi was shocked beyond belief. He was just arrived from the failed "lunch" and now he was shocked beyond belief. His mind was too preoccupied from the earlier meeting with Kakashi, he didn't realize his foolish little brother existence was no where he could reach with his black eyes.

Damn Kakashi, sure got his nerves, he forgot the world around him.

_"Damn."_ Itachi muttered to himself as he flipped his phone open. He hit number two and speed-dial it. He pressed his phone to his right ear.

_"Hurry the damn up! Pick the fucking phone, Sasuke…"_ Itachi muttered to himself as he waited for his brother to pick the damn phone. He tried but he ended up to his little brother's voice mail.

**_'Uchiha Sasuke. Back off.'_**which meant **_'Call Me Later.'_**  
Itachi rolled his eyes from his brother's voice-mail.

Five times he tried to call but his brother never pick it up. He always ended up to the damn voicemail.

"Shit." A sudden panic came to say hello to Itachi. All of the Uchihas knew that Sasuke was a sensitive type. If you just knew how to hit his nerves, some unwanted things would occur to the foolish little brother of his. If you just knew about Naruto and talked about him in front of Sasuke and you said shit or wrong-talked about Naruto, anything bad involved Naruto in front of Sasuke, you should see how Kiba got his black eye after telling Sasuke to move on after Naruto disappeared.

What if Sasuke do something foolish again like he did back when Naruto left him? He shook his head and wished that it might just his bad thought and he would find his little brother sleeping form inside his apartment.

Since his key's car still in hand, he exited the huge house and ran toward his black Aventador.

_Come on! Being rich and all, why bother to work your ass off if you just ended up putting the damn money inside your bank account, right? Aventador was a babe…_

He hopped into his babe and put the key in the ignition. He brought the car roared to life and left fom that house to his brother's apartment, hoped he was there.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the chair, holding his pale boyfriend's left cold hand. Tears ran down both his tan cheeks. His boyfriend was now lyingon the hospital's bed. His chest was raised up and down on a steady rhythm. The beeping sound of the ECG and a sob were the only noise in the quite room.

This world was so cruel, he realized, for a good man as Sai, Naruto thought. He hoped that he could change shoes with Sai. Sai was alone in this cruel world. With his current end-stage cancer, the only way to make Sai fully recovered was to do the marrow transplant, which was difficult. To do that, Sai had to have a relative to match his own marrow. The worst was not all relatives would match with the other relatives' marrow. And to make it more dramatically worsened was Sai had no relative left in this fuck up world.

Sai only had a year left. The only thing he could do was to make his boyfriend's life a little longer, by chemotherapy.

"Dickless…"

Naruto was startled by his boyfriend's low voice. He quickly wiped his tears as he looked up to his smiling boyfriend.

"Sai!" said Naruto as held the man before him so tight he thought that he heard a cracking sound of bones. He broke down his damof tears on his boyfriend's chest.

Sai knitted his eyebrows as he held his beloved doctor's sobbing form with his weak arms. He patted the blonde locks for a little longer and then he spoke.

"Hey," Sai let go of his arms and lift the blonde's chin with his left hand. He cupped the tan face and wiped the tears away. He mouthed _"don't cry, please?"_, Naruto just nodded, but no matter how hard he tried to not cry, the tears would run down his face unconsciously.

"Naruto…" Sai said to his boyfriend as he tried to sit from the bed, with Naruto helping him stuffing the pillows so Sai could lean on them.

"Hmm?" Naruto murmured as he adjusted the pillow for Sai.

"There is something I want to tell you."

"Go ahead."Naruto said as he slumped back to his chair after he adjusted the pillows, tryied his best to calm down. As a doctor, he had trained to be in control over the weakness dealing with patients, although he cried earlier.

"Well, where shall I start?" Sai said as he scratched his left cheek with his left fingers, whilst smiled to cover his pain in his head. Damn it he felt awkward.

"No idea…"Naruto shrugged.

_Good,_ Sai thought. At least he wasn't being all worried with his mother nature to him. Naruto's doctor mode was activated, well, since the two were in the hospital, Naruto with his white coat and chart above the drawer near his bed, you know… He was in his duty, doctor and patient, so Naruto was trying his best to stay all collective and under control over his body, but Sai could see right through his soul. Sai gave him thumbs up mentally that Naruto actually could manage his calm demeanor, but his blue eyes betrayed his body.

"Well?" Naruto broke Sai's train of thought.

"Before I tell you something, did you tell Kakashi about me?"

"No, I was about to, but why?"

Sigh, thank God… "Don't call him yet."

"If you say so… "

"Thanks. Well, you know about your amnesia…"

"Yes… You were the one that had saved me, anyway. Why?"

"Umm… You see, I heard Kakashi told me about how your parents and all…"

Naruto nodded, a sign for Sai to continue.

"Well, do you know why he never told you anything other than your parents' accident?"

Naruto shrugged. "I guess maybe there is nothing left worth-telling anyway, I don't care…"Sai nodded and continued.

"I don't know if it is worth-telling or not. He actually just wants you to forget about the past, because even if you don't know, you have experienced a hell of heartache. For some reason, he was glad that you actually involved in the car accident and lost your memory."

Naruto lifted his right eyebrow.

"He said, when your parents died, you were in a breakdown mode. He just couldn't handle seeing you like that. You were originally a happy-go-lucky boy, but after the things you've experienced, he decided to bury it away. After you gained your conscious from the accident, your cheerful nature had come back, and Kakashi decided that he only wanted to tell you a very important, worth-telling one."

Naruto nodded and Sai continued.

"In other words, if he knew about my upcoming death, I'm sure if you think about me as a precious person in your life, I'm sure you will end up as a crying mess, and he won't accept it. He will separate me from you to prevent any heartache for you."

Naruto shook his head. Tears ran down his face again. He could catch what Sai was heading to. He just couldn't imagine him being separated from Sai, or worst was Sai's death.

"Don't say such that thing…" Naruto said lowly as Sai smiled to his boyfriend, and he shook his head.

"Naruto, I will die no matter what, unless there is a miracle that I actually have a twin brother somewhere and he is willing enough to do a transplant."

Naruto held his cold hand of his boyfriend tightly.

"Listen to me. Unless if you want to leave me because of my condition, it's okay, go tell Kakashi. I'm fine. But if you still want to live by my side until the very end of my breath, please don't tell him."

"How dare are you thinking about me of leaving you! No, I won't tell Kakashi about your condition. And yes, I will spend my life with you."

Sai grabbed Naruto's wrist and hugged him in a tight embraced. Naruto was now sitting on Sai's lap as Sai kissed the blonde locks, the temple, and the lips. He mouthed a "_thank you_" as he stared deeply into the pool eyes of blue. He kissed the lips again and hugged him, oh! How he was gonna miss this warmth. He was so much grateful he met someone like Naruto. He would soon join his family and his beloved brother in afterlife. He had to really spend his remaining precious life with his blonde boyfriend.

"At least let me do something for you…" Naruto said on Sai's neck.

"What is that?" Sai said, still remained in that position. He just wished that they could remain like that forever.

"Do chemotherapy."

Sai let go of the boy's body and held him by the shoulders, raising his right brow to his boyfriend. "For what?"

"To prolong your life."

Sai shooked his head.

Naruto furrowed his blonde brows.

"I don't want it."

"Why?"

"I don't want to become a bald motherfucker."

Naruto knitted his eyebrows.

"What. You want a bald boyfriend?"

Naruto scrunched his nose.

"Then don't let me do it. I just want to enjoy my life to have fun with you, no hospital or other treatment other than medicine, is okay."

"But-"

"No but. Promise me. You won't tell anybody about my condition, especially Kakashi. You will have fun with me for the remaining life I have. Make sure to treat the days as usual. No chemotherapy, no hospital. Medicine is okay. Treat me like I have no disease like before."

Naruto's mouth was like a fish in the land without water.

"Pretty please?"

Naruto seemed to hesitate before finally he nodded to himself.

"I love you."

Naruto smiled and hugged the man tight. He just wished to stay at that position a little longer until a knocked on the door broke them apart. Naruto hopped off of the bed and yell a _"come in_" to the intruder.

A black short hair girl peeped in and she entered, as she closed the door behind.

"Doctor, we have to do a surgery for a patient right away in the room 301."

Naruto gave Sai a look and pecked him on his cheek and smiled. He mouthed _"I'll be right back!"_ and headed out from the room, following the nurse.

He walked as fast as he could, following the nurse ahead, from walking fast to half running. Upon seeing the room number, right in front of the room, sat a stranger-yet-so-familiar guy, which when the guy saw him, the stranger-yet-so-familiar's eyes went wide. His doctor mode was stronger than his curious as he let it go and fastened his steps.

The two entered the room as two other male nurses already taken care the body laid there covered with blood. His first thought was maybe the guy was attempted suicide by cutting his wrist, judging by the razorblade wound on his both left and right hand.

Anger filled his body. How could someone tried to end their life while his boyfriend was fighting with his cancer? Life was so not fair!

Upon seeing the motherfucker's face who not grateful with his health and precious life by trying to commit suicide, his blue eyes went wide.

* * *

AN : I love you all guys! *hugs*


	10. Chapter 10 - Part of the Plan

AN : I'm back! Pack your bags! Hahaha...

Warning : YAOI.

Here's Chapter 10, Enjoy~

* * *

**_Chapter 10 - Part of the Plan.  
_**

"What do you think you are doing, Sasuke." said Itachi as he entered his little brother's room in the hospital, crossing his arms around his chest, looking at his little brother's paler form laying on the bed, which the-said brother had been through surgery about an hour from closing the wounds and blood transfusion.

"Hn. You know, cooking in the bathroom with razorblade around my wrists."

"Sasuke…" Itachi said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose from Sasuke's sarcastic statement.

"What do you think am I doing? Oh, you know, I was just trying to shave my non-existence beard on my wrists with razorblade and accidentally cut my vein, nothing much." Sasuke smirked sarcastically.

"You are lucky that mother and father are abroad."

"This is part of my plan…" Sasuke murmured to himself.

"I can't hear you, come again?"

"It's nothing."

Silence met the siblings as Itachi continued.

"Sasuke… Are you that desperate?" Itachi said and gave his foolish little brother his death glare, tried not to burst his little brother into flames, as he sat on a chair next to his brother's bed.

"What Kakashi had said was enough for me to disenchant the situation."

Itachi sighed.

" Itachi…" Sasuke continued. He finally looked at his sitting brother next to his bed. Itachi gave him a look of acknowledgement for Sasuke to continue.

"… Thank you for being there, I don't actually plan to blackouts. If you didn't come back to check on me, I might be rolling under the cemetery right now. I was thinking about cutting my wrists and go straight to the hospital where Naruto be on duty, but fate said otherwise."

Itachi still crossing his arms whilst sitting, closed his eyes, pressed his lips together into a thin line. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the idea of his little brother's way of thinking. This was like déjà vu, the same thing had happened years back in the hospital, just different incident. Sasuke saw this and became nervous, but he continued.

"Umm… You see, although my plan didn't go according to what I was thinking, at least fate helped me. Tche, little by little I become like Neji, talking about fate…"

Itachi smacked himself mentally, he didn't know if it was because of his stupidity or his brother's fuck up plan or both.

"Your doctor is Naruto himself."

Sasuke nodded.

"This is brilliant yet stupid at the same time."

"I know… That's why I said sor-"

"DO NOT SORRY ME, SASUKE. I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOU IF I WAS A LITTLE BIT LATE." Itachi said the every word with his low voice that other people than Uchihas would piss in their pants if they heard this. Luckily Sasuke was an Uchiha, even he was trying his best to not flinch.

Itachi had once seeing his little brother covered in blood, and he wouldn't even think about it again, the worst if the said brother was dead.

"Shit, you are one of those lucky bastards." Itachi massaged his temple to prevent from upcoming mega headache.

So, Sasuke never thought about attempting suicide, instead meet with Naruto again by cutting his own wrists just to see him? Naruto was really something that Sasuke was dared enough to go that far. And the most fortunate thing that Naruto was Sasuke's private doctor, what a coincidence… Lucky motherfucker.

"But still, this is one of a hell stupid, fuck up plan that almost send you under the cemetery. You might be dead right now, damn you having the same rare blood as mine." Itachi rubbed his head from the dizziness that still there after the transfusion earlier.

"That's what a big brother for. I can see it. You look paler, although not as pale as me."

"Hn."

_Few hours ago…_

"Mr. Uchiha?" a nurse with black haired said.

"Yes?" Itachi said as he stood up from his chair.

"May I have a word with you?"

"Sure."

"Please follow me."

The two went to a room across the hall and the nurse instructed him to sit down.

"The patient is your?"

"Brother."

"Well, Mr. Uchiha, your brother loss so much blood and his blood type is AB. We need donor since we-" The nurse's chattered was cut by Itachi.

"Take mine. I have the same blood as him."

"Very well, sir. Please follow me."

After the blood transfusion to his own brother, Itachi sat back to the chair near his brother's room.

_An hour later…_

"Mr. Uchiha?" Naruto said as he exited the operation room. Somehow the name Uchiha felt familiar to his tongue, like he used to hear or say it before, he tried to think when, but something blocked his mind, he just couldn't destroy the annoying wall blocking something he thought very important, but he just shrugged it as he tried his best to avoid his sudden headache.

Itachi stood up as his last name being called from someone, looking at the source.

"Naruto…" Itachi murmured to himself, but Naruto could hear it. He looked at the older man in front of him and furrowed his brows. Then he remembered the day of their encountered. Naruto realized that he was on duty, shrugged it off and continued.

"Yes, I'm doctor Naruto who in charge as your…?"

"Brother, he is my little brother. How is he?" Itachi composed himself to face an amnesia-Naruto.

"Very well. The surgery running smoothly, and luckily the blood loss could be handled, thanks to you."

Itachi nodded. He was so confused with the situation.

A Desperate-Boyfriend Sasuke that intend to attempt suicide by cutting his damn wrists.

An Amnesia-Naruto that coincidently was the doctor that handled the desperate-boyfriend's life, _which_ _he had not had an idea about_.

Patient.

Doctor.

"Mr. Uchiha, your brother is still sleeping. You can visit him. I'll be back, another patient to take care of. Call me if you need anything, ask the nurses."

"What about him, how long he has to stay?"

"The fastest way is about three days, if he fast recovered. It takes five if it slows. Blood loss can make a person's body go numb and dizzy, so it might happen to your brother."

"Ya, I felt dizzy after the transfusion."

Naruto smiled to the older man. Itachi sighed inwardly. He finally could see Naruto's smiling face.

"I may take my leave then."

Itachi nodded and Naruto disappeared inside the lift. Itachi sighed as he headed toward his little brother's room. He had much questions to throw at his brother's stupidity.

* * *

Naruto headed back to his boyfriend's room and found that his boyfriend was sleeping. The beeping sound could be heard as Sai's heartbeat in a steady state. He sighed as he left the room and headed to his own office room. He had no heart to disturb his boyfriend.

He looked at his watch on his left wrist, it was one am. He yawned to himself as he walked away from his boyfriend's room to his own room. He decided to take a nap since he was so sleepy. As he entered his room, he slumped to a bed for patient to check up for himself so he could lay himself. The bed was so much better than to take a nap on his leather chair.

He was so sleepy but his mind wouldn't let him rest. He tried to close his eyes, but he still couldn't sleep. There were too much things ran inside his brain.

His boyfriend's condition.

The strangers named Uchiha.

Kakashi's secrets about his past.

He needed to know, damn it! If Kakashi wouldn't tell him, then at least tell him a strong plausible reason as to why Kakashi woudn't tell him and now two hot strangers named Uchiha acted ultra-mega-strangely around him. First they acted like they knew him. Second they acted like a complete strangers.

"Fuck Fuck Fuck!" Naruto grabbed his head and tried to pull his blonde hair out from his head that maybe by doing that he could reduce or remove his extreme headache. The face of his patient named Uchiha haunted him like a plague.

"Sasuke?" Damn! His name somewhat was so familiar to himself. It rolled smoothly from his tongue.

Maybe… Just maybe… That his past was connected with the Uchihas? What was happening?

* * *

AN : It's a short chapter. Chapter 11 will be twice longer, I promise. Because of the rewrite, I decided to make one chapter for two chapters, because the original is just too short.

I love you all *hugs*


	11. Chapter 11 - Anxious

AN : Here's the "two chapters become one". Chapter 11. I hope you all like this. We are marathon! It's 12.01 pm in Shinjuku, Tokyo. Kisses for all my readers!

Warning : Not for homophobic.

* * *

**_Chapter 11 - Anxious._**

Naruto woke up at 5 in the morning with major backbone problem. He was sleeping all night on that patient check-up bed-like that was why. Sasuke's smirking face crossed his mind for the first time in the morning. He knitted his blonde brows.

"What's with that bastard's smirking face, damn!" Naruto murmured to nobody but himself as he got up from his temporary bed. He needed to go home and take some shower and head back to the hospital immediately. He nodded to himself as he grabbed his keys, wallet, and his cell then put them on his pocket. He undid his white coat, put them somewhere and headed to the parking lot.

"I need Gaara…"

* * *

"Hachoo~" Gaara woke up with a sneeze as a hello.

Neji rubbed his eyes as he woke up next to his boyfriend. With his morning face, you know, eyes half closed, he asked his boyfriend as he sat up next to the red headed.

"What's wrong?" before Gaara could answer, his ringtone rang. Neji took the phone from the drawer and handed it to Gaara.

"Gaara's speaking. …. Well, not really. What's up? …. Okay …. " Gaara paused as he looked at the clock on the wall in front of their bed and nodded to himself as he continued "-Sure. See you." Gaara flipped his phone shut as he got up from his bed.

"Who's that?" Neji asked still on their bed.

"Naruto. He needed to talk."

Neji nodded as he slumped back to bed, trying to sleep back. It was still 6 in the morning, and Naruto needed his boyfriend. He knitted his eyebrows as he got up again, just realized how early it was and Naruto needed his boyfriend.

"Gaara. When will you meet him?"

"Don't worry, it's on lunch time. I'll make breakfast for you. Go shower."

Neji nodded again, he still had time to nap.

Gaara and Neji were Naruto's friends back in high school, included Ino, the nurse that worked with Naruto. The only people who discovered Naruto's condition, being amnesia and the accident were the three of them.

Ino just happened that she was taking nursery major at the medical class back in college together with Naruto, Neji, Gaara, and Sakura and only the two that ended up in the same hospital. Ino was so shocked to see the blonde in the hospital with white coat over his lean body with Kakashi. She thought that she wouldn't be able to see him again. Ino immediately launched herself to Naruto but instead of getting a hug back, Naruto just told her politely that if he might had met her somewhere with the way he held Ino's shoulders and separated them apart, and Kakashi dragged Ino and told her the whole story that included to keep the mouth shut to anybody included the Uchihas, because for Kakashi it was no use to keep it secret since the two would work together in the same hospital. Ino agreed and she kept it secret until now.

Gaara & Neji met Naruto & Sai accidentally whilst they were buying their groceries. Gaara and Neji were so shocked that they finally met Naruto, they thought Naruto was dead, but their eyes didn't lie what they saw. They thought Sai was Sasuke, but they were wrong. They approached the blonde, shortly they ended up like what had happened to the Uchihas so they decided to leave and ask Kakashi instead. At first Kakashi seemed to hesitate but actually he gave up after Neji's sweet talked. Now, the only people knew Naruto's condition were Kakashi, Sai, Ino, Gaara, and Neji.

Neji sighed. He remembered when they were taking their major in Konoha University. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata and Kiba took Business Administration as their degrees. Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Ino, and Sakura took medical. Neji, Gaara, and Naruto ended up as doctors but now they were in the different hospital, so they couldn't meet each other. Ino took nursery and Sakura took pharmacy. That was why only Ino that ended up with Naruto. They were originally in the same high school as a group. They separated class when they entered college.

He remembered when they were as freshmen in High School. Sasuke showed his interested toward someone for the first time after middle school, with the student, a freshman as them and discovered that the blonde named Naruto was Sasuke's childhood friend. Sasuke said that he met Naruto again in Tokyo after the blonde moved to German for the first time as a fine young boy, not a chubby one like they were kids, the day before they entered the high school at some coffee shop he didn't know where. They were getting closer every day and they ended up as a couple when they were in senior. The two moved in together in an apartment as they entered university.

They seemed like a perfect couple not until the next year of the college. Neji didn't know what had happened, he just knew that Naruto was gone and Sasuke ended up in a hospital. Now that they knew that the blonde was back, and with Kakashi told them to not tell any soul about Naruto, it made him curious as to what actually happened. It wasn't like Neji was a type to mind other's business, so he just accepted Kakashi's request about that with reason that it was for Naruto's sake.

It was almost seven am as some red headed peeped on the door. Gaara sighed.

"I thought you were in bathroom already. Go!" said Gaara to his sitting boyfriend on the bed as he left again to the kitchen downstairs. Neji, being a good boyfriend he was, decided to untangle himself from the awkwardly unusually comfy blanket and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

After everything was done, shower, breakfast, and something else, Naruto went back to the hospital. It was 8-ish in the morning. He had few hours before his appointment with Gaara. Every time Naruto met with the people in the past which he had no recalling / had no idea who were they but he knew that they were some people that really important for him, the major headache would always say hello to his mind, replaying some familiar scene of people with blurred face, which the only un-blurred face was his own face.

The people were Kakashi, Ino, Gaara, Neji, and the others he still didn't know.

Whenever he neared Kakashi, he would get the headache. Time had passed but he actually got used to it and he could little by little remember when he was still in German with Kakashi as his godfather, played with him when his parents were not around.

The blonde girl named Ino, his nurse partner. When she greeted him, some scene would play, on a certain places, certain people, again with blurred faces.

He was kind of anxious about his appointment with Gaara. His headache still not quite used with Gaara, since they seldom meet. Gaara being a doctor in the different hospital with him, so the change to catch up was little, since both parties were busy. Luckily Gaara had time today, he couldn't be any grateful than that. Damn it, he really was curious about something. He had to beat his headache for trying to block his intention. His curious was much stronger than anything else. Fuck it. What had been settled must be done.

Ino & Kakashi were exception. The only person he never had a headache was with Sai.

Thinking about Sai, the blonde made his way toward Sai's room. As he entered Sai's room, the said patient was in his sitting position, staring into nothing particular. The sound of footsteps startled Sai. Sai looked up and smiled seeing his hot doctor.

"Hey, good morning." Sai said as a greeting to the blonde. Naruto smiled back as he approached the pale man, lowering his head so he could peck on the pale lips.

"Good morning. How are you?"

"Boring as fuck." Sai deadpanned.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

Sai grinned.

"Have you had your breakfast?"

Sai nodded.

"I better eat dickless food than the oat. It was a terrible breakfast I've ever ate."

Blue eyes rolled.

"How about the medicines?"

Sai nodded. "The blonde girl gave me the medicine. Damn, that girl was bad tempered."

Naruto giggled as he checked Sai's IV and charts.

"Well, I see you getting better. Anything you need before I left? There are patients waiting for me."

Sai shook his head.

Naruto nodded. "Good. I'll see you again."

Sai nodded.

Naruto waved him and left.

As Naruto left the room, something hot ran down his nose.

"Damn." said Sai as he wiped his bleeding nose with the tissue he took from on top of the drawer near his bed.

"Is it because of the disease or Naruto is just so fucking hot?"

He smiled to himself as he slumped back to his bed with tissues still there under his nostril.

* * *

Naruto inhaled deeply before he open the door of his next patient for the check up. Somehow his heart beat faster than usual, excitement filled his mind to see the man inside the room. What the hell? After debating inside, he composed and made himself look presentable and entered the room.

Nobody was in there beside him and the patient. The said patient was sleeping. His chest went up and down. His both bandage wrists and pale form made his heart beat even faster if it was even possible. He approached the sleeping form. Seeing the man looked so weak like this somehow made him wanted to beat the man into pulp for being a stupid, like it was natural thought of Naruto that he somehow wouldn't let the man on the bed to look that weak in front of people.

Debating if whether he could just touch the other man's face. The urge to touch the man was so fucking strong. It was like, when he was with the man, everything else didn't exist.

Naruto's hand unconsciously was getting nearer to that pale face, the feeling to touch it. He retreat back his hand from touching the man. He shook his head and let go of the weird feeling he felt around the man.

He tried to check on the IV instead to distract him, the charts in hand, and scribed something on it about the progress. He knew if someone lost blood so much could make them went numb and dizzy. After trying so hard to focus on his tasks, he looked back to the unconscious man. He tried to touch the man's face again. As his hand connected to the face, his heart almost fell from its place as something he didn't expect happened.

_"Naruto…"_

THE SLEEPING MAN WAS MUMBLING SOMETHING IN HIS SLEEP!

Naruto retreat his hand back and ran away from the room. His heart beat even faster than before if it was even possible.

JUST WHO THE HELL WAS THAT MAN?

Just as he left the room, Sai's smiling face came to his mind. He closed his mouth with his right hand and headed to his room, trying his best to hold the tears from coming down in an unwanted situation like this. He tried to cover it with controlled mask on. He tried his best not to show to other his current condition about the war between his heart and his blocking mind. There might be something had to do with that guy.

Of course.

He was mumbling his name in his dream, not a fishcake, right?

Headache came to him like a wave of tsunami, some scene played his mind. The day he was holding hand with a blurred man, at that moment, he was smiling, he hold back the ache.

Some nurses passed him with their concerned faces. "Doc, are you okay?"

Naruto just lifted his hand up in the air as a sign of _"I'm okay, don't worry"_ and he smiled. The nurses left eventually whilst nodding with worried face on, somehow not sure if they actually could leave the blonde doctor alone or not.

Naruto managed to walk until he arrived in front of his room. He sighed and entered the room. He needed to calm himself down before he met Gaara.

* * *

As the footsteps couldn't be heard any longer, Sasuke opened his eyes. The moment Naruto entered the room, he actually was pretended to be asleep. He couldn't face his Dobe without hugging him. He had waited for five years, and his patience was on the limit. Meeting the Dobe without hug or peck or any body contact was not his thing. He needed at least to touch the blonde even just for a little. He pretended to be asleep so he could refrain himself to face the amnesia Dobe.

His heart almost fell from his body when the Dobe touched his skin. He tried his best to not grab the damn hand and kissed the Dobe on the lips the day out of him. Instead he pretended to be dreaming about the Dobe by saying his name to check if he actually could make the blonde remember him, or something, like a reaction, or anything. He even used his bedroom voice, the sexiest voice he could muster that could make ordinary people orgasm right then and there.

He sighed when the blonde left the room immediately. He could try another tactic for another day before he returned home so later he wouldn't use to dispense his rare blood just to see the Dobe. Damn it if the wounds didn't hurt like a fucking bitch.

* * *

AN : Phew, it was long chapter, wasn't it? Err... I thought it was...


	12. Chapter 12 - Gaara's Conclusion

AN : Sigh...

Warning : I'm tired.

* * *

**_Chapter 12 - Gaara's Conclusion._**

Naruto arrived at some local restaurant earlier than he had planned the appointment with Gaara. He hadn't moved from his car yet. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, feeling the excitement, curiousness and nervousness dwelling his heart like a volcano. His hands were getting wet. He sometime checked his watch on his left wrist for the time as it showed 11.45 am.

He felt like a fucking high school girl that was waiting for his fucking boyfriend.

He shook his head.

'Fifteen minutes left.' He thought to himself as he gathered his thought about what kind of questions he would ask to Gaara about.

'My past, of course!' he thought again as he played some scene that would happen later with Gaara. He would ask about the so many things to Gaara.

Gaara had told him that they were best of the best friends back in High School and continued to College. Gaara even showed him some pictures about their closeness and the fact was, the time he saw those pictures, his mind played him some scenes and he had to deal with the major headache due to the memory that left forgotten to come back to his blocked mind.

He sighed. He believed that Gaara could help him because he knew Gaara was one of his best friends that knew about so many things about him. His curiousness was too much he couldn't bear, some questions constantly popped up his mind.

What was the connection between him with the Uchihas.

What kind of relationship they had.

How closed they were.

He would ask Gaara what he couldn't get the information from Kakashi, no matter what. He had to show Gaara the sweetest talk he had ever muster to lure Gaara's heart so he could tell him. If Gaara in the end told him about what he knew, he had to ask him if maybe Kakashi did something to Gaara to not tell him about things, and what exactly Kakashi's purpose of doing it. Naruto told himself that if after Gaara told him about the truth he would double check to Kakashi and see what kind of reaction Kakashi could pull.

If he remembered.

He was startled as someone knocked on his car.

"Damn you, Gaara! I could have died from heart attack!" said Naruto whilst brushing his chest with his right hand, tried to calm his super fast heart beat from Gaara's sudden presence. Gaara just chuckled.

"Good to see you, too… Naruto."

Naruto only rolled his eyes before he flashed his dazzling smile.

"Let's get going!" Naruto said with his usual cheerful tone and leaded the way inside the restaurant. Gaara just shook his head and smiled a little by his best friend's antic.

The two chose the table near the windows so they could enjoy the view of the pedestrian and the cars passing by. Gaara sat across Naruto as he crossed his arms with his usual stoic mask on, sometime flashing his smirked to the man in front of him. Naruto called for the waitress and ordered their foods. They chatted some light topics before the waitress came back with their meals that they had ordered. Gaara ate in silent whilst Naruto do the talk. Gaara just nodded, laughed a little sometime if he found it amused, well, everything about Naruto was amusing to know and worth laugh for.

After they ate, Gaara started the conversation.

"So… How are you doing?"

"Good, I guess."

Gaara furrowed his non-existence eyebrows.

Naruto lifted his right blonde eyebrow, somehow the two unconsciously exchanging a non-verbal's question. Gaara sighed.

"There is something you wanted to know. That's why you called." said Gaara with his superior looked.

Naruto sighed.

"Do you happen to know this guy named Sasuke?"

This was interesting. Gaara smirked.

"Well, you can say like that. What's the matter?"  
_'Naruto knew, huh? Hn.' _thought Gaara.

"Umm… Well, you see, few days ago, Sai and I went to a coffee shop, you know… Umm…"

"Date. Continue…"

Naruto blushed, couldn't meet Gaara in the eye.

Gaara smirked, but kept his amusement down.

"Yes, d… Date… Well, when we were about to enter the place, out of nowhere there was this guy held me in his tight embrace, and I have no idea who the hell was he. I fainted, because somehow, I just happened to have a major headache."

"How did you know if he was an Uchiha."

"He is my patient right now, that's why I know."

Gaara lifted his non-existent eyebrow.

Naruto mumbled something.

"Come again?"

Naruto lifted his head, finally looked at Gaara's eyes.

"That asshole was attempting suicide."

Gaara chocked.

"You alright?" Naruto asked the red head concerned.

"What the hell he thought he was doing?" Gaara said to himself. Well, quite honestly he never thought of Sasuke would did such that thing. Okay, he was an emo-like kid, but to attempt suicide was just too stupid, especially for an Uchiha. Was he really that desperate? Gaara sighed.

Naruto shrugged.

Then he asked Naruto. "What happened?"

"I was handling another patient, was about to finish, when a nurse came calling me and said there was a patient need a surgery quickly. I came to the room, and found a familiar dude that to my surprised, the patient was the one who held me back to the coffee shop. He even knew my name!"

Gaara sighed.

"I knew there is something Kakashi hide from me." Naruto murmured to himself. Gaara patted him on his back. Naruto sighed.

"Please, Gaara… Please tell me what was the connection between the Uchiha guy and I?"

Gaara couldn't resist Naruto's pleading eyes, he never.

He sighed.

"I don't know what to say but, I only can tell you that… The one thing I knew is the two of you were dating in the past. I don't know what had happened, you just gone. Like, I couldn't find you, even the others, from the face of the earth. Sorry before, Naruto, but I thought you were dead. Because Sasuke had abandoned his college for a year before he came back, with darker aura than before. I kind of twisted. Well I actually twisted with you two's relationship."

Naruto left silent, he couldn't speak. Gaara continued.

"The fact about Sasuke was. I never saw him interested with other people than you before. The moment you two became a couple, dare I say it, he seemed "brighter" than before. He was a natural stoic person like Neji and I, he was the worst. Smile in Uchihas was just a weak point, so they seldom, or maybe I can say, never have any other expression other than smirk. But after he was with you, he even can pull a smile, even it was just a little, but it would happen whenever he laid his eyes on you. He was in love, and I think he still is." Gaara said the "brighter" word with air-quoted motion.

Naruto's throat went dry.

"Naruto, I have a conclusion. If the incident when he held you was few days ago right?"

Naruto nodded.

"When he held you in a tight embrace, he said something like a couple always did when they were separated for a quite long time, correct?"

Naruto nodded again.

"If I'm right, he never see you for about five years, almost six, and in the other hand, you have no idea about him if he really exists."

Naruto's eyes went wide, but kept his head low.

"It makes the two of you still as partners. Being separated from your love for almost six years, I understand the way he acted like that, by hugging you in the public, which I guess he didn't give a flying fuck."

Make sense…

"What will your reaction be if you were in his position? For example, Sai was the one with amnesia, and he has no idea who the hell you were, and he was with his new partner."

Naruto raised his head to look again at the red head.

"One thing you have to know, Naruto… He is an Uchiha. Uchihas are well-known of their possessive nature, jealousy, and they have their infamous motto of 'What Uchiha wants, Uchiha gets' thing. I don't know if it's still implied to them until now. You can imagine how hard it will be to an Uchiha, because they are different from people. When they are in love, they fall hard. They will do anything to the person they love. Although people make mistakes…"

Naruto nodded. That Uchiha guy was something else.

"My conclusion is… He was desperate, that was why he attempted suicide. No matter what reason he was in by going that far, I think he is still in love."

Unconsciously, tears ran down the blue eyed blonde tanned cheeks.

_'So what was exactly happened before the accident? If Sasuke was my partner before I lost my memory, makes sense he held me at the coffee shop. Why Kakashi never tell me about that? He said it's not really important. Really? Then he is wrong if he thinks this is not important. This is about people feelings right here. Sasuke almost died because of… Me? What about Sai? I loved him! Sasuke? He might do something or perhaps I was the one who did something?' _Naruto thought to himself.

"Naruto, don't push yourself." Gaara's voice startled Naruto's training of thoughts. Gaara just knew when Naruto was thinking hard. It was not good judging by his amnesia.

"Thanks Gaara for your time. I need to go back to the hospital. Don't you have patients, too?" Naruto said as he got up from the seat, flashing his smile to the other man. Gaara just shook his head.

"I have. Well, call me anytime you need me, I'll try my best to be there for you, if there will be no deadly patients I have to handle." Gaara smiled.

Naruto smiled back and the two left the restaurant separated ways to their own cars.

"I have no idea what to do right now. I have to do something, for Sai & Sasuke's sake." Naruto said to himself and headed to the hospital to see his current and past boyfriend, he sighed.

* * *

AN : There.


	13. Chapter 13 - Naruto's Decision

AN : Marathon to Chapter 20.

Warning : Not for homophobic.

* * *

**_Chapter 13 - Naruto's Decision._**

Naruto arrived at the hospital after his appointment with Gaara. He never thought that the meeting would run smoothly like that. Gaara was willing enough to told him, not even had to keep his mouth shut like the others. Well, it wasn't like he had tried to talk to Neji or Ino.

He sighed in relief and somehow grateful about having a best friend like the red headed.

Now he had lots of problem ahead.

He had current and past boyfriend to be handle.

He had two boyfriends at the same time.

_'Thinking about boyfriends, Gaara never mentioned anything other than the fact that Sasuke was still my boyfriend, and I might be still in a string called relationship with Sasuke. So basically, if it is true, Sasuke still think that I am still his boyfriend, the lost boyfriend. Although in the other hand I have no slightest idea about anything. Sai, he is my current boyfriend, and I loved him. Sai and I are in relationship, which I am still in a relationship with another guy. I can say that I have two boyfriends. I want to spend my days with Sai. He has a deadly disease, and I can't just let him go, and I don't want to. Sasuke, he is attempted suicide because of the idea of me with someone else, right? I won't let that happen too. What should I do?' _

Perhaps, talking to Sasuke was the best way to start.

Naruto nodded to himself and headed toward Sasuke's room.

* * *

Sasuke heard his room's door being opened. He just sat there on top of his bed without even looking at the intruder. He didn't even try to pretend to be asleep. If it wasn't Itachi, it was either the nurse or the doctor.

Doctor.

Sasuke threw his head to door where his intruder was and his eyes went wide, but still composed himself to not seem obvious.

There he was, the man he missed so damn much. Stood there with a white coat over his lean body, blue eyed blonde, tanned skin. He gave Sasuke a smile that almost make Sasuke melted.

Sasuke's throat went dry.

He had to restrain himself from jumping over the man in front of him and grab him in a tight embrace. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

_'Come on, Sasuke… He has no clue about you even just a little other than some freak stranger that ruined his oh-so-called date with your twins. No, the guy named Sai just happened to looked a little like me. Damn, Itachi.'_

Sasuke gritted his teeth and looked away, more likely at the windows.

"Good afternoon, Sasuke. Have you eaten yet?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Your medicine?"

Sasuke nodded again, still not able to look at the man, which now was checking the IV and scribed something on the chart.

"Good. How about the bandage, did the nurse already change them?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Alright. Let me see them. If you are no longer feeling anesthetized, vertiginous, or nausea, you can go home today." Naruto said as he sat beside the chair next to Sasuke's bed. He grabbed the sphygmomanometer inside the drawer to check on Sasuke's blood pressure. Since he lost blood and all, the doctor had to make sure if the blood was already normal, so he could know if his patient would get any numbness in the future so he could prevent his past boyfriend from any harm.

Sasuke felt uneasiness the way Naruto touched his left arm to put the sphygmomanometer. The urge to not grab the man's hand and hug the man beside him was getting harder to restrain.

Naruto continued his task of checking Sasuke's blood pressure, changing his bandages, and thinking about what to start the conversation with the man that he now knew as his past boyfriend, that that might still be his boyfriend if he had never lost his memories, right?

He stopped his task of changing the man's bandages all of a sudden. Sasuke noticed this and he looked at his doctor, which the-said doctor was holding his head with his right hand whilst the left hand still on Sasuke's bandage's left hand. Naruto seemed was in pain.

"Naruto, you okay?" Sasuke couldn't hold his worried tone from his voice. Damn it if he didn't worried sick about this man's little wound back in the day where they were still kids.

Naruto just gritted his teeth to prevent the headache, as he left Sasuke's left hand and raised his own hand in front of Sasuke as a sign that he was okay.

"No, you are not. Do I have to call the nurse?"

"No, it's okay. It's always happen, don't worry."

Sasuke nodded but the worried still wouldn't go away.

Naruto inhaled and then exhaled to steady his breathe. Just when he was changing the man's bandages, some scene played on his mind, and a smiling Sasuke's face was on it. He was beautiful, how the wind blew his black hair. It was a nice day back then. He noticed Sasuke was wearing a school uniform. They were holding hand near some coffee shop, seemed like they were going to go to the shop. He said something he couldn't hear and Sasuke was just smiled, the most beautiful smile he had ever seen in his entire life.

He was startled by an arm shook his right shoulder. He looked at a worried face of his past boyfriend.

"Sasuke…" Unconsciously Naruto murmured the name whilst looking at the grayish-black pair of eyes.

Sasuke froze.

Did Naruto remember him already?

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke said the sentence like his million hope was depending on every single word he had said, wished for a miracle of Naruto to finally remember him and so he could explain everything and get him back to his life.

"I know you…" Naruto said but his blue eyes couldn't meet the other as he looked down on his lap instead.

Sasuke's chest hurt. His heart beat faster that was why. What did Naruto knew about him? What if Naruto remembered everything? What would he do? A single hope arose from his heart.

_'We are so close, yet so far…' _Sasuke thought to himself as he hold onto Naruto's folding hands on top of Naruto's lap.

"Naruto, I… I'm sorry…"

Naruto raised his head and knitted his eyebrows.

Sasuke was puzzled.

_'What the hell?'_

"Um… Actually Sasuke, you see… You might have known a guy named Gaara."

_'His voice seems like he still has no clue about thing.'_ Sasuke sighed.

"Yes, I know him. We were friends back in High School. What's about him?"

Naruto inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself down about the situation. He could do this. He nodded to himself and looked the Uchiha into the eyes. Sasuke was doing the same. He was looking at those beautiful blue eyes of his angel, searching for something.

"Few days ago, my bo.. boyfriend and I were about to go on a d.. date…" Naruto said stuttered. Naruto didn't know. He was just, felt strange and wrong in so many ways that he was telling this man in front of him that he was with someone else. Make sense, Sasuke still know that Naruto was his. He remembered what Gaara had said to him before.

Sasuke felt his heart sank from the facts that one, Naruto was no longer his. Two, Naruto was someone's. Three, Itachi said that Naruto's new boyfriend looked like him.

Damn Itachi.

Sasuke closed tightly his grayish eyes, and his hands still hold Naruto's.

"I… I was curious about you, I asked my guardian, but he said nothing. Something was off. Some things he tried to not tell me that I was curious why he never tell me, he just said that… It was nothing important, so I had to ask Gaara, and he knew you, so it could help me, and it did."

Sasuke opened his eyes, but his vision was not to the doctor's face, but on their hands folding each other instead, he almost smiled despite the situation that could've killed him.

_'Kakashi won't tell him, huh? Nothing important, I see… I guess he hated me that much, hn.' _Sasuke thought as he smirked sadly with eyes closed.

"So, Gaara did tell you?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"That… We were in a relationship before I lost my memory…" Naruto bit his lips.

"Naruto…" Unconsciously tears ran down the pale man's cheeks.

"I don't know… I don't remember a bit about you… I'm sorry…"

"I still love you. What shall we do now?"

"I…"

Sasuke lifted his head and looked into those deep blue eyes, how he wished he could drown inside.

"…"

"I have a question for you."

"Ask…"

Naruto bit his lips, didn't sure if he should ask or not.

"Why you attempted suicide?"

Sasuke went stiff. He was torn between telling Naruto or not.

He sighed. "Please tell me Naruto, if you have a person that you really love with all of your heart and soul, and he disappeared for almost six years. You met him again with another special person, not you, and you just realized that he has no idea who the hell are you. What would you do?" Sasuke said them hopeless. He never expected this day would come. He never expected this would happen. His heart sunk a little more. Worst scenario had already played on his mind.

Naruto clenched his fist on top of his lap, closing his eyes.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry…"

_'That's it.'_

"There might be something had happened as to why I was on the accident which caused for me to lost my memory. That's why, I have been thinking. I'm so sorry but my current boyfriend has a deadly cancer, I can't leave him…"

_'I knew it… He will choose him over me…'_

"Naruto…"

"Look, Sasuke… I choose him over you."

"If you are going to leave me like that, you have to know that you are being not fair and you choose your own happiness over someone." Sasuke really didn't expect that.

Naruto bit his lips. "I hope you will understand my position. Only if…"

**OWARI.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

LOL JUST KIDDING.

AN : We are marathon to chapter 20, ready? YAY!


	14. Chapter 14 - Let's Start

AN : No note from the Author, lol.

WARNING : Y to the A to the O to the I.

* * *

**_Chapter 14 - Let's Start._**

"Only if…"

"Only if?"

"Only if you agreed to the conditions I have for you."

"Anything for you…"

Naruto closed his eyes. He inhaled and exhaled… He opened his blue eyes again to look at the two grayish intense eyes staring back at him with such passion. He never saw someone stared at him like that, not even Sai…

"Firstly…"

_'Damn, this may be a lot…'_ Thought Sasuke.

"I don't know how to say it but… You can still see me or spend time with me and you have to respect my new boyfriend and I's relationship or if you can't stand it, stay away from me. What will you choose?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. This was the worst nightmare he had ever had that came true. Picturing Naruto with someone else, that was why.

However, he rather being like that even if it was painful to see his boyfriend with someone else than not seeing his love ever again. Apparently, five years were enough for him.

Sasuke seemed to hesitate before finally he nodded. Just like how he was when the two made a promise the first they got together.

Naruto nodded back.

"Good. Now, we can start from the beginning, we can be friends. I don't know if you knew but, I am sucked when it comes to time. I mean, I don't know how to divide the time I have. I have to spend my time with first, the patients. Second, I have to spend with my guardian. Third is with my boyfriend. Fourth is with my friends. Friends in this case it is either with you or with my other friends."

Sasuke nodded the whole Naruto's speech. Back when the two were in a relationship, whenever Naruto was in the middle of his speech, he would cut the blonde by stealing a kiss that would always shut Naruto up.

Sasuke sighed.

He knew Naruto sucked when it came to dividing time. Come to think of it, Sasuke's main reason he did his past mistake was Naruto's ability to separate which the time for education, which the time for his own boyfriend, and _something else…_

Sasuke sighed inwardly for the nth time.

Seeing Sasuke's attitude accepting things, Naruto nodded and continued.

"If you want to ask me out, you can stimulate me by showing me something related my past, like photo album or something."

Sasuke nodded.

_'That was for sure I knew. I have to be patient for another period. Maybe these whole things have happened because of someone up there is trying to test my patience.' _Sasuke thought as he looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

_'Well, that is quite a hell time… Almost six years and whoever did this think that these whole years are not really an enough time for such an Uchiha. Well, guess what? All Uchihas are stubborn and they get what they want. So, bring it on, hn.'_

Sasuke smirked from his own thought. Naruto blushed seeing this and he didn't know why. Naruto shook his head to prevent another freak thought and continued.

"If anything, you can stimulate me by showing places or people I might know. I'm free on Thursday or Saturday. You can give those days a try."

Sasuke nodded.

_'Let's just pray to all the deities up there that I am his one and only soul mate. Screw Naruto's new boyfriend. Who's his name again, Sai? Hn. Naruto was mine and is mine and will still be mine. Hn.'_ Sasuke unconsciously smirked again.

Naruto blushed, again, from Sasuke's smirk but went unnoticed by Sasuke. Naruto needed three seconds to recover before he continued.

"However… I have no full time with you. It will be lucky for you if I have one."

_'Same like you did back when we were still college students.' _Sasuke thought to himself.

"You are a doctor and all." Sasuke said.

"Ya, I know, it sucks." Naruto shrugged.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto almost blushes. ALMOST, but instead he smiled and nodded. He wouldn't admit it but, he just realized that he actually liked that smirk. He shook his head. He mentally slapped himself as he continued.

"If I have something important to tell you, I will tell you later regarding our situation, which for me is quite complicated. That's all from now. At least we are friends again, right?"

_'Hn. The Dobe's words are getting intelligent and doctor-like as time pass by. But still, he is a Dobe for me, and will always be my Dobe… Hn.'_

"Even if it hurts, I'll try my best. One thing you should know, I was a jealous bastard, you know? Even till now. But for you, I will try my best."

Naruto nodded and smiled. "I'm sorry…"

"It's nothing. Let's just say that this is a lesson for me. Give me your contact so I can call you.

The two exchanged their contacts. Sasuke smiled. This was the beginning to win the Dobe's heart again. At least he could try his best to set things on the right path, and make it up with Naruto for what he had done to him. He nodded to himself with determination.

"You can go home later. If you have relatives, asked them to pick you up. Judging from your condition, you are okay and no longer need any medical support, but because you are still recovering, you need help to packing your things."

"Thanks, doc…"

Naruto just smiled.

"I guess I have to take my leave now. I have another patient to take care of, you know…"

Sasuke nodded. "Well, thank you. See you again."

Naruto nodded and flashed a final smile that Sasuke loved a LOT before he left the room. As his room's door closed, Sasuke slumped back on his bed and closed his eyes.

_"… and I forgot to say that I love you."_ Sasuke whispered to himself and sighed.

He unconsciously grinned to himself. He was so happy yet he still jealous as fuck. However, his happiness level was too much than the jealousy, he forgot everything and anything. He got Naruto's email and number, in other hand, he had a chance to start a right path and he swore to himself he would set it right and make it to his love.

_'Screw the past. That was a mistake. Everyone did mistake.'_

"Hn."

* * *

Itachi arrived at the hospital and headed to his foolish, little brother's room. On his way, he met Naruto wearing a white coat over his lean body. The-said doctor noticed Itachi and he smiled. Itachi thought that Naruto was from his little brother's room.

"Well hello, doctor." Itachi said as he bowed to Naruto.

"Hello to you, too!" Naruto bowed back and smiled. Itachi eventually smiled back which was rare for people to see.

"You were from my little brother's room, I suppose." Itachi said as he gestured toward the direction of his little brother's room where Naruto was walking from. Naruto followed Itachi's gestured and nodded. His smile was still hanging on his face.

"Well, yeah. I did check up on him and everything is okay. He no needed any medical support other than some medicine to prevent any pain causing by blood loss."

"Oh, glad to hear that. How may I know when exactly my little brother can return home?"

"About that, he actually can go home now. I told him that, however, he needed someone to look after him, since he is still feeling numb."

Itachi nodded as he continued.

"Well Naruto, I'm sorry about few days ago. I don't know if…" Itachi stopped his speech as he looked at Naruto was waving his hand in the air as was gesturing of _'It's okay'_ to the elder man. Itachi just nodded as Naruto started.

"Actually, I already knew about that. I just have no idea about my past. I was involved in car accident, so…"

Itachi nodded. "Ya, Kakashi told me about the amnesia."

Naruto bit his bottom lip and nodded.

"Well, I guess I will see you later. I have another patient so…"

Itachi nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto smiled and bowed, waving his hand as he left the other man behind.

Itachi bowed back and looked at Naruto as he disappeared around the corner and he sighed. He looked in the other direction where his little brother's room and headed there.

As Itachi reached the room, he opened the door and entered inside to find Sasuke was grinning or smirking, he couldn't tell, with his eyes closed on his bed. Itachi smirked.

* * *

"You look stupid or in love, I can't tell…" Sasuke was startled from a deep voice that interrupted his _"happy moment"_.

**Shut up.**

Sasuke immediately open his eyes and brushed his chest to calm his heartbeat down as Itachi made his way toward the chair Naruto sat awhile ago.

"Maybe both…" Sasuke closed his eyes again and stopped his brushing motion as he left his right hand upside his chest. He waited for 3 seconds to open his eyes as he shrugged and continued smirking. He closed his eyes again and crossed his arms under his head as a pillow.

Itachi was puzzled.

The silence made Sasuke's smirk fade away with knitted eyebrows over his handsome face, finally he opened his eyes to look toward his brother's puzzled look. He was like a lost puppy with nowhere to go.

"What." Sasuke said, and then he scoffed.

"What happened, tell me." Itachi smirked.

Sasuke shook his head. "It's nothing… I've taken care of everything." Sasuke said as he continued his earlier position. Eyes closed, he continued "Thanks Itachi for everything, you can back off. I can manage things from now on."

_'Well, this is interesting…' _Itachi thought.  
"So… Any progress?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes under his eyelids, and he nodded.

"Let's go." Sasuke said as he got up from his bed.

"What did he do to you?" Itachi wasn't being Itachi today because Itachi thought Sasuke was not being Sasuke today. The two realized this and looked at each other before they sighed together.

"Seriously." The two said in unison and both smirked and nodded as a non-verbal way to say _"I'll tell you later"_ and _"okay, I understand"_.

Itachi packed Sasuke's things whilst Sasuke made his appearance so he still would look presentable in public. As they finished, the two headed to the parking lot with Itachi as the driver and with Sasuke with his set-mind.

He would put things right this time. He kept telling himself that this was a new Sasuke, and the past was a mistake and he wouldn't dare to make the same mistake. He believed everything happened as a lesson between his and Naruto's love life to make him understand and be more appreciated life more and what was his. He believed that Naruto's current boyfriend was here to complete the lesson.

This was what his Uchiha way of life right now; **WIN NARUTO'S HEART BACK.**

Sasuke nodded to himself as he put some rock CD's in the car and turned the volume up and started banging his head back and forth with ONE OK ROCK's cover of Niravana's song; "Smells Like Teens Spirit", even though he wasn't teen anymore, he didn't care… Which in turned got a funny look from Itachi. Itachi smiled and shook his head and took a long sighed.

At least Sasuke wasn't that brooding emo anymore. You know, _"cooking in the bathroom"_, he said…

Sigh…

How Itachi wished sometimes that the Uchihas needed to stop the sarcastic attitude toward other Uchiha members.

Well, good luck for that.

* * *

Quick Note : Patients with amnesia can be help by self therapy or with people's help. For example by reading books and after that the patient can try to remember what he/she has been read before, doing some puzzle, and see some photo albums and try to name a person's name if the patient wants to remember.


	15. Chapter 15 - Flashback

AN : MARATHON! This is the longest chapter I've ever written. Well, the previous story, I divided this chapter as three part, and now I decided to put it as one.

WARNING : YAOI!

* * *

_**Chapter 15 - Flashback**_

"Oi, blondie!"

The blonde boy was walking on the hall from his last class toward the laboratory in purpose of going to start another project of his medical degrees as someone called him by such a nickname. Blondie was one of a lot of nicknames people always called him.

He sighed as he looked from straight ahead toward the source of the voice behind him. He raised his right eyebrow and grinned as he recognized the person who was calling him. He lifted his right hand up in the air and waved at the person, whilst the other hand was holding a lot of books and medical stuffs.

"Kiba! What's up, man!" Naruto said grinning toward his best friend. In turned the guy named Kiba was doing the same, like the two was standing in front of a mirror, same reflection, with just a different appearance.

"How's life? Man… You've gotta be kidding me…" Kiba said as he suspected his best friend's appearance.

"Nah, this is how you'll do if you are a medical student." Naruto smiled and decided to drop his heavy backpack beside his foot with a "thud" from the backpack, and a "phew" from the owner. Naruto put the books and the medical stuffs as well near the backpack as he noticed Kiba wouldn't let him go any minute so he decided to take a rest as well. Kiba grabbed Naruto's left wrist toward the chair near the wall on the hall so the two could sit down and talk.

"Man, you just could join with us in business class and take care of the Namikaze's Enterprise, you know… You don't have to do this all shit…" Kiba said as Naruto trying to massage his right shoulder from the heavy backpack he wore before. Kiba then continued. "… You could have much time to spend with us and your boyfriend. I mean, look at you, man… You look like shit."

Massaging his stiffened shoulders with eyes closed, Naruto said. "Before my parents died, they said that they were going to support me whatever I choose. I said I chose medical over business because I have no desire in business. I rather help others by healing them. Beside, this is my choice, I won't complain. I have my godfather to take care of the business, so, yeah…"

Kiba looked at his friend with his knitted eyebrows before finally he grinned and smiled toward his blonde friend.

"So… Is there something you need?"

"Is there a thing I must have to you so I can just say hi to my friend?"

"You silly…" Naruto smiled. It was six in the evening and Kiba decided to interrupted his 'business' so the chance to meet his boyfriend at home a little early might not happen. He sighed as he still massaging his aching shoulder. Damn it if the backpack wasn't heavy as fuck.

"Naruto, you need to refresh your whole body and soul, you know..." Kiba said looking to his friend's tensed body. Kiba could see that Naruto was in pain, judging by the backpack on the floor, he sighed.

"Any recommendation?" Naruto said, finally done with his shoulder, he moved to his right wrist.

"Well, you see, there is this new bar, -"

"Sorry, Kiba… I think I can't…"

Kiba furrowed his eyebrows. "Why? Assignments and stuffs?"

Naruto nodded whilst pouting.

Kiba shook his head.

"You can do it tomorrow, can't you?"

"I would like to, but I have tons of assignments. Lucky you and Sasuke and the other business friends have more free time and less assignment than we the medical students have."

"But Naruto, just today, please?"

Naruto seemed to hesitate. Sure it was just a day, but he had tons of assignment to do, but then again, it was just a day, it wouldn't hurt. But…

"No, he can't."

Thank God someone just decided to break the conversation. Naruto closed his eyes because he knew the voice. He was late.

Damn it.

"Gaara?" Kiba looked behind him to meet the red head was standing behind him with his white coat, seemed he was from the laboratory judging by the lab's coat, with his arms crossed over his chest. From Kiba's recognition from the red head, Gaara just nodded to Kiba and looked to the blonde that was sat beside him.

"Naruto, you are late." Gaara said like he was scolding a child. Naruto and Kiba sighed as the two stood up together. Kiba was ready to leave whilst Naruto was about to pick his backpack and the other stuff on the floor.

"Well, I guess I may take my leave now. Naruto, Gaara, see you again!" Gaara just nodded to Kiba whilst Naruto smiled sadly, mouthing _'sorry'_ to Kiba. Kiba just waved his hand and left. When Kiba disappeared around the corner, Gaara looked back to his blonde friend, which was struggling from the backpack and the other stuffs. Gaara shook his head and sighed as he decided to help him by grabbing the other books to the laboratory.

"Neji was worried. He thought you were overlapping by books from your way to the laboratory. Everyone is already there." Gaara deadpanned.

Naruto light-punched the arm of the red head from his joke which in turn received a low chuckled from Gaara as the two made their way to the laboratory.

* * *

**_"Sasuke! Man… I almost convinced him because he seemed to hesitate, but man… Gaara decided to come and make the choice by saying that he was late. Apparently the medic class has assignment in the lab. Gah! ALMOST! Maybe next time I will try my best. Ps. He looked like shit. Medical is so daammmnnn way too much assignment up your ass. Yo, cheer up dude! Chao~" _**

Sasuke sighed as he read Kiba's text. He was the one whom asked Kiba to help him ask Naruto out so he could meet with the blonde boyfriend. It had been few months that their relationship was kinda… Off? Like, they seldom meet each other. Sasuke would wake up alone in the morning to find a note on the kitchen table with breakfast and the note was written with _"I'm off first, early class, so… Blah blah…" _Later the night, Naruto would be home to find Sasuke was already asleep. It was always like that for 24/7. Sunday was an exception, they would be together, but Naruto was too tired to do something so he spent most of the day sleeping, and Sasuke could do nothing rather than sighing, watching the blonde sleeping, or brooding, something like that…

Even a text message seemed awkward.

His training of thought had been interrupted by his ringtone to find there was a text.

**_"I thought I have a chance to go home early, but Kabuto sensei decided to work our asses off by giving us lots of assignments to do and all the stuffs I needed is on the lab. Kiba also was in when he decided to make some conversation on the hall on my way to laboratory and lectured me about why I shouldn't take medical class in a first place. Sorry I can't make it in time today. You can sleep first if you want. I've got my car with me. Beside, Gaara and Neji are with me as well, so don't need to worry, okay? I love you and take care."_**

Sasuke flipped his phone shut and threw it on the wall with his full power as he watched the device shattered on the floor into pieces. Forget another broken phone. Sasuke was angry at the moment. After he read a text from Naruto, his boyfriend, that was why. Not that he had anything bad with Naruto's friends. It was just, the idea that Naruto said _"don't worry, I have Gaara, or Neji"_ like that, made Sasuke angry. Why? He was jealous. Why Naruto always depending on his friends, mostly those two, Gaara and Neji, rather than him, he never understood. Why? What was so special about Gaara or Neji? He gritted his teeth as he headed toward his closet and search something nice to wear.

He needed _something_ or _someone._..

He grabbed his keys and wallet and headed downstairs to their kitchen. Naruto and Sasuke were in a relationship, and the two was sharing an apartment, they lived together.

Sasuke grabbed their apartment's phone and dialed someone's number. Three beeps before the other line picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Let's meet up, there is this bar…"

As the conversation continued, the two had dealt which bar to meet, they hung up the phone. Sasuke left the house and headed toward the parking lot. Sasuke chose his black Ferrari and drove off toward his destination. It was still 7pm. He still had plenty of time. He needed _something_ or rather _someone_ to _"refresh"_ his mind from his current mood.

* * *

"Please kill me… "

The blonde boy sighed as he turned the car's engine off. He looked at his watch on his left wrist that was still on the stirring wheel. He closed his eyes and sighed again. It was eleven thirty-ish, middle night, and he was just arrived home and the worst that the assignment was not done yet and Neji decided to called the night off and that they would continue it tomorrow again and hoped that there would be no other assignment again from another sensei to prolonged their non-free time to spend to things other than college itself.

Naruto realized that he was getting late and late each night he returned home. He couldn't blame his choice of life by taking the medical than the business. He couldn't blame that learning the human's anatomy was so damn much. The cells inside human's body was so difficult to understand and hard to learn. He couldn't blame the assignments those senseis kept giving to them without a single pause just to relax their brain for thinking too much and for lessen their free time other than for the education itself. He couldn't blame to them. He only could blame to himself for being a sucker when it came to dividing times. For example, those two couple, Neji and Gaara, they had plenty of time to be together and it was enough for them. Well, the plus was the two attended the same class, not like Sasuke and himself.

Naruto sighed for the nth time before he exited the car and pressed the locked button for his car and headed toward their shared house. He hoped that Sasuke was already home and not sleeping already. He sometime wished that this medical class wouldn't be like this hard, because this was what that made them hardly see each other, or what could you say, no interaction anymore? Yes, that was it. They lacked of interaction.

Naruto grabbed his keys inside his jeans pocket and put it in the keyhole. He opened the door and entered inside as he yell _"I'm home"_ with a volume he sure only inside the house could hear his voice. The house was already dark. It might be Sasuke was already asleep. He sighed for the nth time that night.

For the past few months, since the second year of their college hit, Naruto realized that their relationship was kind of distant. They hardly talk to each other directly. The last time Sasuke texted Naruto to make him remember to eat properly was what, two months ago? After that, Sasuke seemed to stop the communication. The only thing that kept the two talked to each other was a note from Naruto that he left on the kitchen whenever Naruto left early with a breakfast for Sasuke. Sasuke being Sasuke never replied back. Naruto's thought was maybe when Sasuke read them, he just "Hn-ed" that note. Naruto shook his head.

They never called each other like before and even a simple text message seemed awkward. Hell, the note he left behind every morning, which was the only thing that kept him from talking to Sasuke had started to get awkward too.

It wasn't totally Sasuke's fault, though… Sasuke was a person with _"I-don't-give-a-fuck" _persona_._ Sasuke was an indifferent person. On the outside, he seemed ignorant, like _"I-don't-care",_ but deep down, he actually care, and only Naruto understood and knew about Sasuke, and even without Sasuke to tell Naruto, Sasuke believed that Naruto already knew Sasuke's silent treatment that he actually cared.

They became like this because of Naruto's medic's class which had eaten lots of his time to spend with Sasuke. Sasuke's class was normal. He had plenty of time to spend with Naruto. Whenever Naruto felt like wanting for Sasuke to spend the time with him, Sasuke would immediately come wherever he was to the wherever the blonde was. It was just that the problem was with Naruto to handle with time. Naruto was sucked when it came to the _"time-management"_. Naruto didn't know how to divide the time how much to Sasuke and how much to the medic class. Naruto himself realized that he never give a fuck to his surrounding when it came to his medic class. They were both teenager and this was half Naruto's fault. People always make mistake.

His thought suddenly was interrupted by the realization that he was in front of their room's door already. He sighed as he held the door handle and opened it. The room was dark, so he had to search the light switch on the wall like a blind man. He chuckled to himself that even though he was tired as fuck, he found a little thing, for example from the tiny little brain of his, _Sasuke said_, a very little joke about the situation, the way he search the light switch button like a blind man, which he found it funny. Sasuke ever told him that sometime the way Naruto tell a joke, it wasn't and never funny, just awkward, and why the hell Naruto could laughed from an idiotic joke of his like that, Sasuke never understood. Reminiscing about Sasuke, Naruto smiled a little as he found the light switch and turned it on. He turned his head toward their king size bed and found no Sasuke on it. He sighed as he switched the light back off and left the room with an odd feeling.

This was the first time he found Sasuke wasn't already asleep on their bed. He worried his bottom lip and headed downstairs toward the kitchen.

Few hours and eight cups of coffees later, Naruto heard a Ferrari's engine roared. He waited in the kitchen and made sure that it was dark enough so Sasuke wouldn't see him in there. He was holding his ninth cups of coffee with his both elbows propped up against the kitchen's table. Few minutes later, he found his eyes went wide by seeing his stumbled boyfriend. He put down his coffee on the kitchen's table and approached his drunken boyfriend.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" Naruto yelled as he caught his almost falling boyfriend. The said boyfriend just smiled by looking toward his boyfriend.

"Oh well hello to you too, babe…" Sasuke said with his drunken state that Naruto never understood why Sasuke looked even sexier than before. Naruto rolled his eyes and grabbed the drunken boy with him toward their room upstairs. Well, they were still teenager, right? They were still boys.

Naruto had to control his tiredness and sleepiness to his heavy, drunken boyfriend upstairs toward their room and finally, bed.

"Phew… Damn, you are heavy…" Naruto said as he wiped his imaginary sweat on his forehead.

Sasuke just smiled drunkenly and grabbed Naruto's hand and caught him into a hard kiss. Naruto, didn't appreciated it, he pulled the other boy off of him and glared hard at him. Sasuke knitted his eyebrows.

"What's wrong with you!" Naruto snarled.

"Nothing, babe… I was just feeling depressed and stuffs… I need you…" Sasuke tried to catch the other boy again but Naruto just slapped his hand away. Sasuke was getting mad and he stood up from the bed and yanked the other boy's hand, shoved him and pinned him on the wall.

"Not when you are drunk." Naruto said as he tried to get away but he couldn't because Sasuke was still stronger than him. "Get off." Naruto tried to struggle. He did try.

"No." Sasuke said back. He seemed like he wasn't drunk anymore, but he was still.

Naruto gulped.

"Sasuke please… I'm tired…" Naruto whined, he almost cried but he tried his best to hold the tears from falling down. He felt like his wrists were going to appear bruises tomorrow. Sasuke was pinning him so hard on the wall with his both wrists upside his head, he hissed.

"Naruto…" Sasuke seemed to ignore the pain from the other boy as he went to the blonde's neck and started sucking on it like a vampire. The noises of sucking and sobbing filled the air. Sasuke was so aroused that he started to unbutton Naruto's white button up shirt whilst still sucking on the tan neck, marking every visible skin he could manage to the blonde. His libido and drunken state succeed make him forgot anything other than his self satisfaction. He didn't realize Naruto's sobbing form. Naruto wasn't enjoying this a little bit. This was the first time Naruto found Sasuke not home and when he came, he was drunk and all hornier than usual, and to be honest, he hated it. Although he admitted it that Sasuke looked hotter than before. Drunk, wore a dark-blue button up shirt, long sleeves and black jeans to match his dark and mysterious being with his three buttons of his shirt were left unbuttoned to show off his pale chest, not to mention those smirks.

Sasuke was too preoccupied by his own tasks. He started to unbuckle the waistband of the blonde boy, he forgot that he already let free the wrists he was holding before was now holding his own hand to stop his activity from undoing the other pants off. He knitted his brows and looked up at those two red puffy eyes of blue. The wet eyelashes and the trails of tears made him realized that his partner wasn't enjoying this as much as him.

Naruto shook his head, his non-verbal way of saying that he didn't like it. Naruto mouthed a _"sorry"_ to the other boy. Sasuke's mind was clouded by anger and lust. He shoved the other boy back again on the wall, and now without pinning the other boy's wrists. Both Sasuke's hands were on each side of the Naruto's head.

"Why." Sasuke said angrily.

Naruto gulped. "Do you remember your promise the first time we got together?" He said as a single tear dropped down his tan cheek.

Sasuke didn't answer instead he brought Naruto to another hard kiss. Getting tired of this, Naruto shoved the other boy away, which this time was succeed and he slapped Sasuke on his cheek. This time made Sasuke's angry and lust clouded mind back to normal. Sasuke's eyes widened, holding his cheek.

"Are you really loved me? Are you going to rape me?" Naruto snarled.

This left Sasuke dropped on his knees whilst his right hand was cupping his right cheek from the hard slap by Naruto.

It stung as fuck.

Sasuke started to regret things. He was so stupid by doing things without noticing Naruto's feeling.

"Naruto, I'm sorry… It's just…" Sasuke couldn't hold back his tears that ran smoothly on his pale cheeks. He didn't sobbing or anything, the tears just ran down like that unconsciously.

Naruto bit his lips. This was the first time had happened. He felt bad toward the other boy. He nodded to himself as he kneeled before the other boy and cupped Sasuke's face and wiped the tears away. He smiled bitterly and looked deep into those grayish eyes of his partner.

"I forgive you. If you are ready, you can tell me about your problem." Because Sasuke was never get drunk for nothing.

Sasuke nodded and cupped Naruto's hands on his cheeks and put it down.

"I'm sorry… Let's go to sleep…"

Naruto shook his head. Sasuke knitted his brows.

"I will sleep in the other room. I'm not ready yet. I need to calm down." Naruto said as he helped the other boy up from the floor and helped him to bed.

Naruto kissed the other boy's lips softly and smiled before he left the room.

Sasuke sighed and sat down on the bed whilst trying to pull his hair off of his head for being an asshole. Whilst Naruto had a problem with time management, he had problems with anger management, jealousness and alcohol. He needed to restrain himself. He could loss Naruto for being an asshole like this. He went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth to remove his drunken completely, he wished. He sighed and removed all his clothes, leaving his boxer only and climbed to bed. He sighed when he looked at the clock on the wall. It was two in the morning. Just when exactly Naruto arrived home? He decided he would ask him later in the morning, if they could meet. He sighed as fell asleep.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on one of the table in the cafeteria of the university. He chose a table that he thought was far enough from people, since he was not a people person, he wanted to be far far away from people, and avoided them at all cost, especially the most frightening creatures called fan girls. The thought itself made him shuddered.

Other than people and fan girls, he had someone important to be brooding about right now. That was why he chose the farthest table he could manage in the first place, included people and fan-girls. He was thinking about going to the one of the building roof in the university, but at that time was raining hard, so the best area he could manage was the cafeteria.

Sasuke sighed as he sipped his mineral water from his glass. He was at the cafeteria in the nearest of his major building, business class. There were like 5 cafeterias inside the university, and the cafeteria he always in was different with where Naruto always went, so they never met unless one of them arranging to meet somewhere inside the university, or else at their own shared house, but good luck for that.

_'We are so close, yet so far… You are with me, yet I can't reach you… You are mine, yet I can't claim you…'_

Sasuke closed his eyes and rested his forehead on his folded fingers that were resting on the table by his elbows. By that, his face was totally hidden by the folded fingers and his fallen dark blue bangs. He knitted his eyebrows, felt like shit for even thinking about crying.

_'Uchihas don't cry, damn it!'_

Last night's _"accident"_ was still fresh inside his mind like a peppermint inside his mouth. He remembered the first time he asked Naruto out for a date and after he caught Naruto's heart, he had agreed to Naruto a promise about something, even he was hesitated at first. Just last night he almost broke it. What, promise was made to be broken, right?

He was sure he would ask an apology to Naruto the next morning after what had happened last night. He felt like an asshole, a real bastard, a jerk, or even worst that he just couldn't find the right word for his attitude last night. He was acting so wrong by went to a bar and met a friend and took a good amount of alcohols, even he knew damn well that his body couldn't work well with that liquid, returned home in a drunken state that he had no idea how he managed to arrive home safely, and almost raped his love and succeed made him cried. He could hear last night Naruto was trying his best to suppress his sobbing voice from another room across theirs that he actually failed Sasuke could hear him.

He flipped his phone open and stared at the screen. He wanted to call Naruto so bad and beg for an apology, but in the other hand, this was not totally his own fault. This was part Naruto's fault. If Naruto was not that busy, he wouldn't acted this way because he was so frustrated and Naruto always had so much up his sleeves about his medical stuffs which resulting the two couldn't spend a quality time even just a day.

He sometime thought about leaving Naruto and found someone else, but he never found someone that caught his attention like Naruto did to him. Sure, there were lots of blonde with blue eyes, but nothing could beat Naruto. He shook his head for thinking such that. He could just leave Naruto behind. Sure he could, but the idea of Naruto with someone else, just no. He just couldn't picture Naruto with someone else, vice versa. Eighteen years of living, no one he had ever interested with other than Naruto. Only Naruto that succeed caught his attention.

He couldn't take it. He stood up and headed toward the parking lot and decided to go home and sleep. Screw classes. He didn't sleep well last night, so he decided to spend today with sleep.

* * *

"Naruto, can you pass me the thermometer, please?"

"…"

Neji closed his eyes and sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Since this morning, Naruto always distracted by things he never understood what was it. Naruto would always day dreaming, lost in thought, space out, or whatever you'd like to call. There were bags under his eyes, and his eyes were puffy and swollen. No need a genius to guess that the blonde was crying and the bags were lacked of sleep.

"Naruto, back to earth." Neji said as he closed his eyes, crossed arms, and gritted his teeth.

"…" Still no respond. Sakura, Ino, and Gaara gave a look to Neji. Neji just shrugged as Sakura tried to shake Naruto's shoulder to wake him up from whatever he was lost in.

"Naruto…" Sakura called him with her worry tone dripping her voice.

Naruto eventually back to earth and looked at everyone in the room that was looking to him with their worried expression.

"You okay, blondie?" Ino said like nothing was wrong and everyone almost roll their eyes despite of the situation they were in.

"You have a problem, you can tell us. Maybe we could help, you know…" Sakura said again, pointing the four of them whilst the others just nodded in agreement.

"We can't work it if you always distracted like that." Neji added.

"Naruto…" Gaara said that made Naruto bit his bottom lip.

"Umm…"

"Well?" Ino added in.

"It was just… Last night Sasuke and I were in a little argument, not a big deal." The rest knitted their brows.

"What happened next?" Neji said curious.

"It's nothing."

"If it's nothing, then why you are always distracted since this morning?"

"Well…" Naruto had an instant argument whether he should just tell them or not, since they were his best friends.

"Well?" Sakura said, anticipating.

"It's nothing. I was distracted because last night was the first time Sasuke and I had an argument, so I was, well…"

"What was the two of you were arguing about?" Gaara was curious right now as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Just…"  
_'Think Naruto… Think…'_ Naruto was nervous. He couldn't lie to his best friends but he also couldn't tell them about what had actually happened. He loved Sasuke and his problem was his only. He believed he could manage his own relationship without his best friends to worry about.

"Just?" Sakura said.

"Umm… You see, I arrived home last night and I was so hungry and I wanted to cook something since Sasuke couldn't cook. Sasuke was insisted for us just to order food but I also insisted to cook on my own. I was so sleepy I accidentally cut my finger and he was so panicked and furious. Panicked because I was being careless and furious because I didn't listened to him. I felt sorry because I have no chance to apologize."

The five were silent for a moment, trying to digest what Naruto was saying.

"I understand. Since Sasuke is a possessive person by nature." Ino commented.

Naruto was thankful that they didn't notice if any of his finger was bandaged or not, and he had his own reason why he wore a long-sleeved button-up black shirt in the first place to hide his abused wrists.

"You have to talk to him to make it straight." Sakura added. Gaara nodded.

Naruto shook his head. "I think I can't."

Neji crossed his arms. "… And why is that?"

"Oh, you all know damn well why I can't." Naruto eyed the _'things'_ on the table they were working on.

Gaara choked. Sakura immediately grabbed a bottle of water somewhere and handed it to Gaara whilst Gaara took it and drank half, nodded his thanks to Sakura as they looked back to Naruto.

Neji sighed. "Damn with the assignment." Sakura and Ino nodded and sighed, agreeing with Neji.

Naruto bit his lips.

"You can go home now, for today." Gaara said after he came back from his previous state. The three nodded their heads except Naruto.

"But…" Naruto said confused.

"We can handle the rest. You seem somewhere else although your body is here. It's useless to keep you here. Now go." said Neji as he stood up and went to take the thermometer that Naruto couldn't get for him before.

Naruto couldn't finish as Ino stood up as well and grabbed Naruto and his backpack and shooed him away and locked the room from inside.

Naruto sighed and yelled a "thanks" and went back to their house with intent to talk with Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto arrived home and tiptoed his way toward their shared bedroom. The door on their room was slightly opened. He peered inside and found his boyfriend was tangled with a dark-blue blanket, with his back facing the door. Naruto inhaled and exhaled, preparing himself and entered the room as quiet as possible. As he got closer, he watched his boyfriend's sleeping form. He looked at the wall and notice it was still 11-ish am. He got so much time to _"talk"_ to his boyfriend to straight things up between the two.

Just as he was about to get a little closer to see his boyfriend face that was facing the right side of the room, so Naruto was facing Sasuke's left face, the-said boyfriend opened his eyes. Naruto straightened his body as he gasped, shocked beyond belief he thought he almost dead from heart attack. If his heart was made by humans, had long fallen out of its place by now. Naruto brushed his chest and closed his eyes while Sasuke laughed. Instead of getting mad to the troll boyfriend, Naruto just smiled, but still closing his eyes and brushing his chest to calm his heart down.

"I don't know whether I should kill you or laugh with you." Naruto said as Sasuke still chuckled like a mad man. Naruto smiled.

Naruto waited for Sasuke to calm down as he sat near the bed where Sasuke was lying. Sasuke's laughter actually died as he wiped his tears away. Naruto light punch the man and smiled sweetly. Sasuke got up a little and kissed Naruto's lips sweetly and smiled.

"You do not come to campus today?" Naruto asked.

"I did. I just got tired and decided to rest today and headed home."

Naruto nodded.

"How about you? Why you come early today?" Sasuke asked back, massaging the other's hand.

"I was so distracted the whole time at the laboratory, thinking about you and they shooed me away and here I am…"

"They didn't mad at you, did they?" Sasuke was about to stand up, to teach them how to behave toward his boyfriend as a hand yanked him down. Trust Sasuke to go mad like that regarding Naruto. Sasuke sighed.

"I lied about you being furious about my carelessness and didn't hear what you said and I have no chance of apologizing to you due to the stupid assignments."

Sasuke nodded and bite his bottom lip.

"I'm sorry." The two said in unison. The two looked at each other and nodded.

"I'm first." Sasuke said as Naruto nodded.

"I'm sorry last night I went too far. I do not want to lie to you. Last night I went to Suigetsu's bar and got all high because I was so frustrated that we seldom meet and interact other than that note of yours. I don't understand how my mind worked, it just happened when I saw you, my brain registered that you were hotter than usual and I got all hornier and you know the rest…"

Naruto nodded.

"Now it's my turn."

Sasuke nodded for Naruto to continue.

"I'm sorry, too, because I never have enough time to spend the time with you. The medic class is killing me. Half the problem is not your total fault, half is mine. We are both teenagers. I learnt about male teenager hormone and stuffs, but remember the promise we made that you agreed the time we got together."

Sasuke remembered that time Naruto said _that_ and Sasuke, although he was hesitated, he agreed it anyway for the sake of Naruto's feeling.

"Well?" Sasuke said as the two sat, facing each other. Since they had already sort things out…

"Let's cook and then watch movie and and and and…" Naruto was blabbing things that made Sasuke smirked. He decided to cut the other boy off by kissing the lips, which succeed made Naruto shut up and went red.

"Teme, stop the kiss every time I'm in the middle of speech!" Naruto said pouting, crossing his arms and looked away from Sasuke. Sasuke just shook his head as he stood up and grabbed the blonde's hand and leaded the way to the kitchen.

Sasuke sighed inwardly. At least he could settle this problem.

* * *

AN : No note. Author is speechless.


	16. Chapter 16 - The Plan

AN : From now on, there will be just minor change from the old one, and it's getting closer to our actual chapter I left before!.

Warning : YAOI.

* * *

**_Chapter 16 - The Plan._**

"Naruto I swear I will die faster than the verdict you gave me."

The blonde named Naruto stopped his activity from checking the IV by the interruption. He closed his eyes and he sighed. First was Gaara. Second was Sasuke. Now was Sai. He didn't know what next. Maybe later would be Kakashi, his freak guardian. He long-sighed again and looked up at the ceiling, non-verbally prayed for someone up there, asking what else he had to face today?

"Dickless…" Toward the nickname, Naruto rolled his eyes and looked at his normally pale boyfriend deadpanned' face on the hospital's bed with a white patient gown. He chuckled.

"What's so funny, dickless?" Sai asked.

Naruto just shrugged.

"Well, no girly punch for me?" Just like that Sai got a light punch on the arm.

"Ouch…" Sai rubbed his abused arm and made a hurt look as Naruto smiled softly. Today was one of a hell day to him. Too much information, he needed pain killer.

"Say something…" Sai said, finally getting tired of talking to a normally a talker person named Naruto as the owner of the name just gave him body language with no response of voice.

"… Don't tell me you go mute by my sexiness." Sai deadpanned.

Sai got another punch.

"Ouch… Say something at least…" Sai rubbed his arm and pouted.

**SAI POUTED.**

Naruto laughed out loud.

Sai smiled.

Well, this was one of so much reason Sai loved teasing the other man.

"So, when exactly will I going back home? I have quite a huge company to take care of, you know…"

Naruto sighed. "Fine… Tomorrow after lunch." Naruto pouted and crossed his arms.

Sai grinned from ear to ear. "I love you, dickless…"

Naruto blushed and looked away.

Sai laughed.

Just like that how Sai wanted his remaining life would pass.

* * *

On a leather seat inside a work room sat there Sasuke Uchiha with his superior looked on his face. It was 10 in the morning, and he felt slightly better that day, so he decided to begin his _"research"_.

_'Just who exactly is this Sai guy, hm?'_ Sasuke thought as he rubbed his chin, before he picked the phone upside the desk and decided to call "someone" who was capable of doing this kind of "research".

"Hn."

Three beeps before the other line answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Juugo, this is Sasuke. I need you to do me a favor…"

After Sasuke said the things Juugo needed to start the investigation, he hung up the phone. He folded his fingers upside his work desk, resting his chin upside his folded fingers and smirked.

_'Let's see… Hn.'_

* * *

That morning at 10, a phone went off as the owner groaned, not even got up from his position, which was tangled by a blanket as a hand appeared from inside with intended to reach the fucking phone upside the drawer next to his bed that was dared enough to interfere his sleeping beauty.

Cough.

The owner chuckled by his attempted that failed miserably. Again, that late-morning, the owner found it funny the way he was fumbling like a blind man in search for his damn phone. Somehow he felt like this kind of "joke", the way he was like a blind man thing, had ever happened before, but where? He sighed and decided to open his eyes. He waited for another minute to adjust. Instead of waiting, he only fell asleep again.

* * *

Kakashi was sipping his coffee in the kitchen whilst reading his green book when the phone inside the house rang. He put his cup of coffee down on the table and closed his book and brought it with him as he picked the phone up.

"Hello. Kakashi is speaking. Who's there and how may I help you?"

"Good morning Kakashi! This is Naruto's private assistant a.k.a Naruto's Favorite Girl on earth."

"Oh, Ino. What's up?"

"I need your son right now in the hospital and he never picked the damn phone up."

Kakashi sighed as he looked toward the stairs behind him where Naruto's room would be and toward the clock in front of him as he checked what time was it."

Kakashi sighed. "That kid… I'm sure he will be right there in less than 15 minutes."

"I expected that. Anyway, thank you Kakashi! Bye." Ino said as she hung up the phone.

Kakashi sighed and hung up the phone as well.

Kakashi inhaled before … "NARUTO!" he yelled from the top of his lungs.

* * *

In the other room, toward hearing his name being yelled, the blonde immediately woke up from his _"waiting"_ and tried his best to untangle himself from the awkwardly-extreme-super-comfy-ultra-fluffy, which seemed very gay, bed to the bathroom. He forgot his phone earlier as he tumbled twice, knocked on the floor once before he reached the damn bathroom in attempted to _"hide"_ from his guardian's ranting. He was sure as hell that he was late and Ino, again, was the one that reported to Kakashi about him for not picking the damn phone and all. He sighed as he took his shower.

Today was Sai's day to leave the hospital.

He was going to request to the head of the hospital, Tsunade, for a little time for him to take an off-hospital duty to take care of his boyfriend. If he got rejected, he would give a reason of him being Sai's private doctor and all. He believed that Tsunade wouldn't reject him. The plan B of paying that alcoholic was there in order if something happen, just in case…

Cough.

* * *

Ino sighed as he saw a blonde doctor walking toward her with grinned was plastered firmly on the face whilst rubbing his head.

"Hehe… You see, I had a dream that I have a boyfriend and he was cheating on me and I ran and bam! I almost hit a car but instead a tree was on my way so-"

"Stop your excuses and go get your patient. He is a dick and I can't handle him. Tche…" Ino cut him off and she crossed her arms.

"But I'm not telling a lie! This dream I had was so scary that I thought it was- ouch! Okay okay! I get it!" Naruto tried to explain but instead he got Ino on his back, pushing him toward the lift.

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms as he watched the door closed with Ino outside gave him an air kiss, mocking the blonde doctor and of course, the only sweet girl that ALWAYS reported Kakashi about things the blonde doctor did that she thought was for the best for all parties.

No. It was just Ino's party.

Naruto sighed as the lift gave a ding sound. Naruto step outside and headed to his boyfriend's room which was the-said boyfriend was now packing.

"Eager much?" Naruto smirked as he grabbed the clothes from Sai's hand and folded them and he put them on the suitcase.

"Good morning to you too, Dickless!" Sai smiled which got a rolled of eyes from Naruto.

"First was Ino. Now is you. Who'll next! GAH! I'M GOING CRAZY!" Naruto said as he messed his blonde hair even more.

Sai sighed. "Naruto…"

"Hm?"

"I was thinking…"

"Mhm?"

"About… How about… You go talk to Tsunade and ask her to be my private doctor?" Sai said as he scratched his cheek, watching Naruto's reaction.

Naruto stopped his folding task as he sighed as well. He looked Sai in the eyes.

"I was thinking the same as you, so we could spend the time alone and I also could watch over your condition. However…"

"I understand. Of course I will pay."

"Ya, I guess that's the only way she will agree."

Sai rolled his eyes. "You are her favorite after all… She won't let you go for nothing…"

Naruto smiled and continued packing before the two headed to the parking lot and went to Sai's apartment. He decided he would ask her tomorrow about it.

* * *

AN : The latest chapter of the Manga, damn Madara was so badass! And Sasuke was the main star, Kishimoto-san focused on Sasuke attacking Madara, but again, Madara was badass!


	17. Chapter 17 - The Brothers Talk

AN : We are getting closer to the actual chapter that I left before!

WARNING : YAOI. Restrain yourself.

* * *

_**Chapter 17 - The Brothers Talk.**_

"His name is Sai. He owns the Root Company. His parents died from the airplane crash years ago. His brother died of cancer. Beside he is a boyfriend of Naruto, he is also one of Naruto's patient. He is currently suffering from Leukemia, that's why. I also got the information that the Leukemia he has can be heal by marrow transplant. To do that, he needs relative with suitable marrow. However, he has no relatives alive other than himself."

Sasuke nodded and Juugo nodded back as he continued.

"Sai was the one who had in the same accident as Naruto. He was the one who helped him. That was where the two met each other."

_'Accident? It was the night after he left, right?'_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke wanted to get Naruto back, no matter what. However, hearing the information about Naruto's current boyfriend's condition, made him sad a little bit.

If he was the guy five years ago, he wouldn't give a fuck to anybody other than Naruto. He would remove whoever's existence that stood in the way just to get what he wanted. However, he realized that he had grown up and he felt sorry for Sai, even just a little. He understood now how life worked.

If he was going to get Naruto back, he decided that he wouldn't steal him from Sai. Let's just play fair. As a man, Sai had to understand that Naruto had his past, too. He understood that Sai was Naruto's current boyfriend. However, Sai had to understand as well that he was Naruto's boyfriend as well. It wasn't totally his fault, right? He wasn't going to steal what was his in the first place. Both Sai and Naruto didn't know anything about Sasuke, so Sasuke understood that this not totally Sai's or Naruto's fault either.

He just needed some time to talk to Sai. He had to understand if he loved Naruto.

"Thanks Juugo. Anything else you know about him, please report to me immediately. Anyway, before you left, please find this Sai guy's phone number or anything that I can contact him."

"I'll text you immediately."

Sasuke nodded.

Juugo bowed and left the room.

As the door closed, Sasuke sighed and leaned on his leather chair. He sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with eyes closed.

_'Okay let's think about the whole plan with Naruto.' _He thought as he let go of his nose.

After Naruto told him about the possible way to gain Naruto's memory back by doing the therapy and after he received the information about Naruto's new boyfriend, Sasuke decided that he would try his own way.

He only wanted to make Naruto remember things he was sure only related to the good part of both of their life, not the things he committed that had made Naruto closed the door that night and left him for almost six years and when he appeared again, he already with someone else with no memories left inside his head.

No, Sasuke wouldn't do that again and he couldn't afford to lose Naruto ever again. Come to think of it again, he sometime felt like he kind of grateful that Naruto lost his memories so he wouldn't think of the past mistake Sasuke committed back then so Sasuke thought that he just had to start again from the beginning and make it up with Naruto that he was indeed sorry although Naruto would had no idea about why he kept saying sorry and anything else.

He would make Naruto fall in love with him again like he did when they were in senior high school. They were both adults now, so there would be no reason for Sasuke to do the same mistake like he did back then.

However, despite of being grateful, he also felt angry. Naruto lost his memories and he had no idea who the hell Sasuke Uchiha was. Now Naruto had a new boyfriend, which according to a devil reincarnation he called brother named Itachi that Naruto's boyfriend, Sai was kind of similar with him. It was just that, Sai was paler than Sasuke, and Sai's hair was different with Sasuke.

Itachi teased him about how Naruto's taste in men was terrible. Before he lost his memories, he chose Sasuke. After he lost his memories, he chose Sai. What Itachi tried to say here was that no matter what condition Naruto was in, he always attracted to those sorts of guys. Sasuke almost smiled at that. However in the other hand, he also could not accepted Itachi's presumption about the similarity of him and that Sai guy.

No. Uchiha was the best. Nobody could compare with Uchihas.

Sasuke almost cried at that moment for thinking about that.

Just how pathetic he was?

He sighed and rested his head on the crossed arms of his upside the table and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**_Flashback of Itachi._**

_"Hn." Itachi smirked._

_Sasuke gritted his teeth. "What."_

_"Naruto sure has a bad taste with men."_

_Sasuke gave Itachi a look._

_"You see the guy? What's his name again… Sai? Yeah Sai… Tch.."_

_"What are you implying for."_

_"You and this Sai guy sure are quite similar in so many ways."_

_"Come again?"_

_"It's just… At least this Sai guy has a better taste with his hairstyle."_

_"Ya… You are right… Not like a fucking girl with a fucking ponytail."_

_Both brothers rolled their eyes._

_"And. He is paler than you. Other than that, you two look the same."_

_"Tch… No way."_

_"Yes way. If only Naruto would see a little higher, ahem…"_

_"Shut up, Itachi."_

_Itachi sighed. "… No matter what condition Naruto is in, unconsciously, his taste in men will always be like some sort of the two of you. Maybe if Gaara has black hair, or Neji has black eyes, he might end up with them, too…"_

_Sasuke gritted his teeth._

_"Calm down… I'm just joking."_

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

Sasuke wondered how long he had fallen asleep as he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Come into a view, the devil reincarnation, Uchiha Itachi, _(courtesy of Sasuke)_ as he closed the door behind and approached his little brother.

Sasuke smirked. "Oh… Have learned how to knock the door, I see…"

"I thought you were cooking in the bathroom again." Itachi counter back, deadpanned, as he made his way on the leather chair in front of his little brother.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What do you want."

"I believe there still are things we have to discuss about. Have you eaten yet?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Good. How about this restaurant down town, I haven't eaten as well."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked as the two got up in unison together intended to go to the restaurant Itachi was talking about. Damn sure he didn't eat anything since this morning after Juugo left. Even before Juugo arrived, he hadn't eaten anything. He looked at his watch on his left wrist and his eyes went wide.

It was seven pm.

"I was dead for eight fucking hours." Sasuke talked to nobody but himself.

"Hn." Itachi smirked as he leaded the way to the parking lot to eat dinner around Shibuya. Since their parents were not home yet, still abroad, the two lived together to_ "watch over the house" _by living together when their parents gone, their beloved mom said. The two actually didn't bother about that. They had their own house. However, since Sasuke's _"cooking time in the bathroom"_ thing, Itachi got paranoid to leave the foolish little brother alone and decided for the two to come back to watch over the house, just like how their mother commanded. That way Itachi also had an easy way to watch over not only the foolish house, but also to watch over his foolish little brother. Just like an ol' days…

Hn.

He sighed as the two drove off to the restaurant.

* * *

"So…"

"So what."

"Stop being difficult, Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed. The two just finished their dinner and now they were sitting on that restaurant, sipping wine as they talked.

"Before we left the hospital, Naruto went to check on me."

"I met him in the hallway."

Sasuke nodded. "We talked. Gaara told him about his past where Naruto and I were dating and Naruto just left and five years later he appeared with a new partner."

Itachi sighed. "Any progress?"

"We kind of… Sort things out."

"Explain."

"… He said that he had a new partner and he wouldn't leave his new partner for his past he had no idea about. He said sorry to me and he wanted me to please respect his new partner. Hn. As if…" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Itachi gave him a look. "Sasuke." He warned.

"Tche, I'm just joking. Anyway, he said that I could help him to gain his memory back by showing him stuff related to the past."

"Isn't that dangerous? What if he remembered?"

"I'm not stupid."

"Yeah, like when he left you."

"It was a mistake and I was a teenager."

"Yeah, and about the cooking thing in the bathroom."

Sasuke glared.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "So what will you do."

"I plan to do things my way. I'm just going to show him about the good part of the memory, and after that, I plan on winning his heart back like I did back when I was senior in high school." Sasuke smirked.

"Good shot. How about his current partner."

"I won't steal what's mine in the first place."

Itachi nodded as he sipped his wine.

"I asked Juugo to find about this Sai guy. I felt bad for him."

Itachi knitted his brows.

"He owns the Root Company."

"Wow, that's impressive."

"His parents died from an airplane accident."

"I heard that once. Almost like Naruto's parents."

Sasuke nodded. "His brother died from cancer."

Itachi felt bad from hearing that.

"He is alone in this world, no relatives alive."

"That must be hard for him." Sasuke nodded.

"The worst is… He is suffering from blood cancer."

"Leukemia?"

Sasuke nodded.

_'Poor soul.'_ Itachi thought.  
"I guess that Naruto is his doctor as well."

Sasuke nodded. "Short story, his cancer can't be help. He refused to do chemo to prolong his life."

"Don't force your way, Sasuke… Let that Sai guy enjoy his remaining life."

"If I was myself years ago, I might give no fuck. Hn." Sasuke said as he sipped his wine.

Itachi shook his head as he sighed before he sipped his wine as well.

"I want to talk with this Sai guy." Sasuke continued.

"Please restrain yourself from killing him." Itachi said sarcastically.

"Tch… Don't be stupid."

Itachi rolled his eyes.

And just like that, Sasuke explained to his brother about what he would like to talk with this Sai guy.

Few minutes later, Sasuke received a text. He flipped his phone open and smirked as he saw the content of the text. Itachi saw this, smirked as well.

"Well?"

"Hn."

OWARI.

* * *

AN : LOL.


End file.
